One Honest Heart
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: co-written with Jonathan Fan.Chloe is just about to give up on life and love for good.Until she meets Oliver and then things change for the better.
1. Green Arrow saves Chloe

Story: One Honest Heart

Category: Smallville

Authors: Glassangels2008 & Jonathan Fan

Pairing: Chloe and Olliver

Rating:

Disclaimer: We do not own the Original Characters of Smallville, just the plot of this story.

Chapter1

Chloe's Pov:

Clark Kent had just walked out of her life again. Chloe stood there watching her best friend walk out of her life again. And she didn't understand completely why. Why would someone give up so easily on themselves and their friends and loved ones? She couldn't ever depend on Clark to always be there for her. Whenever she needed him the most, he would always go running to save Lois or even Lana. But now, Clark couldn't even save himself much less a whole city of helpless citizens of Metropolis.

Clark was gone. So was Davious, and now had died a gruesome death right before her eyes stabbed by Davious himself. Clark had felt guilty that he wasn't there to save Jimmy in time. Clark had so many of his own demons to fight and Chloe couldn't help him with that. Chloe felt like the only reason Clark kept her around was so she could be his sidekick.

Well, she wasn't going to be his sidekick anymore. Chloe wanted to be her own person and not someone's sidekick. Everything she tried to do for Clark never seemed good enough. Chloe decided to put more hours into the Isis Foundation to help young people learn to deal with their abilities. Going over personal files in the lounge area, one girl caught her attention: has telekinses,can start fires for no reason. Her name was Alexis Grace and she was age 20. Chloe decided that she wanted to help this girl. So she made a mental note of doing so. Then she began to lock the place up.

On her way to her car, Chloe for some odd reason, felt nervous tonight. Maybe it was the fact she was alone;or maybe it was because she sensed someone was watching her. Maybe both. Pulling her jacket close, she hurried to the car getting the keys her hands shook. That's when she was grabbed from tried to scream but then a gloved hand went around her mouth.

Oliver Queen stood on the ledge dressed as the Green Arrow. Since Jimmy's funeral earlier today he couldn't get over the numbing guilt over what had happened. Clark had been right and he and the rest of the people Clark called friends had just stomped on his ideas as if they didn't matter.

If they had worked as a team they could have removed Doomsday from Davis and contained Davis before he harmed Jimmy. The pain on Chloe's face when Oliver and Dinah had walked into the house that Jimmy had bought as a wedding gift was going to haunt Oliver's dreams.

Oliver heard a scream that woke him from his reverie. He had remembered when two years before he and Lex had gotten into a fight and he had said he was trying to be a better person. He figured now was a good time to remember what he had said.

Looking down he stared. Chloe was down there! A man had grabbed her from behind trying to snatch her purse. Oliver swung down. "Let her go," Oliver ordered calmly. It was then Oliver got a good look at Chloe's face in the streetlights. Her face was battered and bruised and blood ran from her nose.

The man tossed her aside and pulling a knife out charged at Oliver.

Chloe was so terrified that the man was going to kill her. And he probably would have if the Green Arrow hadn't showed when he did. Chloe's face was full of didn't even want to know how she looked. All she cared about was how she was going to get out of this alive. Getting beaten up by some madman wasn't her type of fun at all. Just as Chloe looked down, blood dripped on her hand from her nose. She wanted to do something about that, slowly she grabbed some tissues from her purse and then dabbed it at her nose. When the man tried to take her purse, Chloe had told him she was broke and had no money. But he refused to believe her and began to beat her. Now when he tossed her aside, Chloe was too sore to get up but she could see the fighting scene before her. Instead of going after her now, the man was after Green Arrow the one who had gone out of his way to rescue her. Chloe looked and saw the man holding a knife and he was charging towards Green Arrow. She had to warn him!

"Green Arrow!" she yelled with whatever strength she had left. "He's armed with a knife! Be Carefull!" Chloe tried to get up again but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she had to lie back down that's when she noticed the stab wound. The man had stabbed her! HE had stabbed her in the side the wound looked minor, but she couldn't saw that the blood was still dripping from the knife and it had boodstains on it. Her Blood.

Oliver hadn't needed Chloe's warning. He had seen the knife before she did and he dodged it before the nab could stab him like he had done Chloe. After knocking the thug out he hurried to Chloe's side. She was nearly unconscious and her shirt was covered in blood on one side.

Chloe moaned as he took her in his arms and she opened her eyes the briefest slit. "He didn't hurt you," She said thickly and smiled weakly as he stood with her still in his arms. She weighed nothing more than a child and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Just relax, Chloe," Oliver whispered softly as he injected her with some of the gas from one of his sleep arrows. He would take her back to the loft and let Dinah sew up her injury. He only hoped it wasn't as serious as it looked. If he didn't hurry she could bleed to death. Also if she lived it might be a good idea that she didn't see that Oliver was the Green Arrow. He didn't know if he could trust her with his secret or not.

When Oliver brought Chloe up to his loft, Dinah's cell went off while she was at a local Diner nearby having a Donut and some coffee. Oliver told her he needed help with Chloe, who had been injured in a robbery murder told him she'd be there. Soon, she was in Oliver's loft. She saw that he laid Chloe down on his big king size bed. He had taken off his Green Arrow outfit probably before he brought Chloe to his bed. Dinah studied Chloe. The poor girl was in rough shape. Good thing Oliver had been there and saved her soon. Dinah went ahead and tended to Chloe's injuries. She had managed to stop the bleeding from the knife wound, she put some medicine on the wound,then she began to stitch it ,she put a big white bandage on Chloe's wound. She even told Oliver how to keep putting medicine on her wound and to keep it clean.

And to always apply fresh bandage after so many hours. Next, Dinah told Oliver that Chloe's wound wasn't as serious so she didn't need a hospital. Just Oliver's closewatch and supervision. Dinah also examined Chloe's cuts and bruises on her face. Nothing was broken, but Chloe would be sore for awhile she told Oliver. "But since her injuries are only minor, she should make a full recovery". Dinah got up and left leaving the medicine and then left Oliver on his own to look after Chloe.


	2. Chloe and Oliver admit their feelings

Oliver woke up to a groan. He opened his heavy eyelids to see Chloe open her eyes. "How do you feel, Chloe?" Oliver asked anxiously. The bruises on her face and the split lip looked bad, but other than that she looked very much alive.

"Sore. How did I get here?" Chloe asked, looking around.

"The Green Arrow brought you here since it was closer and I have a friend who can clean your cuts, bruises and the knife injury you sustained," Oliver said as he got out a bottle of medicine for Chloe's face. He gently cleaned the cuts on her face.

"Oh. Well, thank you," Chloe said, wincing slightly as he touched her lip with the rag soaked in ointment. Chloe's face felt soft and warm. He had never really noticed the color of her eyes either. A dark blue with little gold flecks. At this moment she was beautiful. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her gently, but she had just lost Jimmy. He didn't know how she would react to being kissed.

"Now, do you want some breakfast? I know of a place where I can pick up some," Oliver said, stoppering the bottle.

"I do feel a little hungry," Chloe admitted sounding like an adorable five-year-old.

"Good. Stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes," Oliver said, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead. Oliver had to keep reminding himself that Chloe had just lost her husband. He couldn't have a relationship with a woman who was grieving like that. Also she was Lois's cousin. Oliver had been Lois's boyfriend at one time. It was a bad idea to date the cousin of an ex-girlfriend.

At Sarah's Diner

7:00 am.

Lois Lane was sitting in a table near the window at Sarah's Diner in Metropolis. Sarah's Diner was one of the best eat-in or eat-out restaurants. It served breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon and supper in the evenings. It drew a big crowd.

Lois had ordered some sausage, eggs with bacon on a plate along with some coke. She was suppose to be on her way to work, but she still had sometime to kill,and it was only 7:00 in the morning and she had to be at work about 8:00. Ah well, she had plenty of time.

Where was everyone lately?! She had just called Clark an hour ago to wake him up early. HE was suppose to start the Daily Planet soon and had turned in his application. Lois had no idea thay he had just left Chloe at the Watchtower place just last night. Lois still checked her voice mail anyway. Nothing. Not even a simply just rolled her eyes. Clark was never dependable. She guessed he had disappeared again. Next, she tried to reach Chloe. Lois let her cousin's cell ring about 5 times. No answer either. Weird. She hadn't been able to reach her cousin since last night either. She gave up on trying to contact her. It was so unlike her cousin to not be in touch.

Just as Lois finished her plate, in walked in Oliver Queen. He wore a pair of jeans, and a white satin t-shirt. Lois wondered why he was in there when he could simply hire a chef to fix all of his meals. But Oliver liked to do things just like her and Clark did; like go out to eat, go to the movies. But Oliver usually went to fancier places to dine like at Olive Garden, Capri's and Outback. "Yo, Ollie! Over Here!" said Lois rather quiet loudly to get her friend's attention. Even though her and Oliver were no longer a couple, Lois still cared for him but only as a friend and that was it.

At the loft,after Oliver left, Chloe looked around some more. Oliver had a big, fancy apartment, It was three bedrooms, as Lois had mentioned to her before. A bathroom, a big livingroom, with a huge kitchen. Chloe noticed that she was in the master suite. Oliver's bedroom. She guessed Oliver wanted her to have his room for the best comfort. When Oliver had tended to her wounds, Chloe felt some strong force, or attraction. or was it Love between them? She also felt that Oliver wanted kiss her a few times. Their faces had even gotten a bit close. Lips only inches , she wouldn't have minded. Just because Jimmy tragically died, Chloe couldn't stop living life. A part of her would miss Jimmy always. But he would want her to move on, right? Chloe had felt butterflies in her when Oliver was tending to her wounds. Okay so it was more than just attraction. Their was some kind of special chemistry between them. She could feel it. But she could also tell that Oliver was hesitating. Hesitating to kiss her because of what?

Oliver entered the diner, wondering what he should get. He had no idea what Chloe liked for breakfast. Also getting breakfast for her would get his mind off of wanting to kiss her. He would just let Dinah clean the cuts on her face in a few hours if he felt like kissing her every time he saw her.

He had to honor Chloe's grief over Jimmy and be her friend; not her husband or her boyfriend. Maybe in a few months he'd ask her if she'd consider being his girlfriend, but now was not the time since she had just lost Jimmy. Oliver had just ordered two full orders of waffles, bacon, sausage, and biscuits with two glasses of orange juice when he heard Lois.

"So when do you come to unexpensive diners, Ollie?" Lois asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"I always do that when I don't want expensive restaurants," Oliver said, wondering if he should tell Lois about Chloe being at his place.

"Since when? We never came here when we were dating and since when do you order enough food for an army?" Lois asked as Oliver's order came up.

"Since I have a whole team who works for me and they need to eat too," Oliver said shortly. Lois flinched slightly. "Sorry, Lois. I just have a lot on my mind," Oliver apologized, feeling like the worst kind of heel for talking to her like that.

"It's okay. I have a lot on my mind too. Clark has disappeared and I've tried calling Chloe and I can't find her either," Lois said.

"Chloe? Lois, she just lost her husband," Oliver said, now wondering if he should just admit to Lois that he was falling for Chloe.

"I know, but I worry about her. Also with Jimmy gone she might start thinking that she'll never love another man again," Lois said in one of those rare moments where Lois's feelings for those she cared about was in her eyes.

Somehow Oliver doubted that Chloe wouldn't love again. The way she looked at him showed that she felt something for him. He made up his mind then. "Lois, I know where she is," Oliver said. The relief showed in Lois's face at those words.

"Where?" Lois asked as Oliver paid for his order and took the bags of food in his hands.

"The Green Arrow found her last night. She had been attacked and stabbed. She's at my loft," Oliver said. Lois then whapped him across the chest.

"So, that's who the food is for," Lois said as she followed Oliver to his loft.

"Yes. I found getting food for her was better than kissing her," Oliver blurted out without thinking how it sounded as they got into the elevator.

"You love her, don't you?" Lois asked with a smirk. Oliver felt his face heat with embarrassment. Of course he loved Chloe, but he was willing to give her time to grieve.

'Is it that obvious?" Oliver asked as they entered the loft. Oliver started Chloe was sitting on the red plush couch. How she had managed to change out of the nightclothes Dinah had dressed her in and into a t-shirt and jeans and then make her way to the couch with a stab wound was beyond him.

"Chloe!" Lois exclaimed as she ran to her cousin.

"Lois, I'm okay," Chloe said as Lois hugged her tightly.

Oliver didn't know about that. Chloe's features looked washed-out and when Lois hugged her he saw her wince slightly from the injury.

"Why didn't you call me?" Lois asked as Oliver set out the cartons of food.

"I didn't think to. But Oliver took good care of me," Chloe said, smiling in Oliver's direction. Oliver felt his heart trip in his chest as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and he smiled back at her.

Chloe's heart began to do that butterfly dance again as Oliver's eyes met hers. They just couldn't seem to take their eyes off of one another. Chloe looked at Oliver "I couldn't stay in bed all morning. I may be injured, but I can move around a little. I dressed myself, then limped to here. It wasn't easy but I managed it".

Lois "You should have waited til Oliver got back! Chloe, you can't do much walking with that wound, it can get infected, it's gotta heal!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Lois. I may be sore, but it would take a lot to kill me than some stab wound". Chloe helped herself to a plate of waffles, bacon, sausage and a biscuit. She only ate some of it. Then she drank some orange juice. She needed to eat more though to get back her strengh. The whole tiome, both her and Oliver kept glancing at each other. Chloe kept smiling at him the butterflies returning.

Chloe's heary pounded more. She imagined kissing Oliver. She wondered what his kisses would feel like. Also, she wondered what he would look like without his shirt on and him just wearing jeans like Lois said he did around the apartment. She'd love to see all of his muscles.

Lois looked at Chloe then to Oliver "Keep an eye out for my cousin, Ollie. She has been known for sneaking off to work even when she's sick as a dog. When she says she's okay, usually, she's not okay".

Chloe finished her orange juice. "Lois, I'm okay and I won't be staying here long". Chloe had soon finished eating. She didn't feel like eating way to much."I may be injured, but work goes on Lois with or without me. I have people counting on me and I have to go back to work today, just have to." to try to prove her point Chloe stood up to face Oliver "Thanks for the hospitality. And for taking good care of me. But for now I gotta go back to work. Chloe stepped forward and barely made it to the door before she collapsed and started to faint.

"Chloe!" Lois shrieked unsure of what to do. She wasn't fast enough to catch her cousin.

Oliver caught Chloe before she hit the ground. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the couch. He heard her groan softly as he laid her down. She opened her eyes slowly. "What happened?" Chloe asked as Oliver brushed strands of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You just proved that you're in no condition to work," Lois commented as her eyes went between Oliver and Chloe.

"Chloe, maybe you should just rest. You just lost Jimmy and nearly got killed last night. Would it be too much for you to slow down and let yourself cry?" Oliver said, realizing that he couldn't stop running his fingers through her hair. Her hair was soft and felt like silk in his hand.

"I just can't. Work keeps me busy," Chloe said, a little girl look on her face.

"Well, you are just going to have to. I have to get back to work. Ollie, may I speak with you?" Lois said briskly as she walked to the apartment door.

Oliver followed Lois outside where Chloe couldn't hear them and she turned back to face him, her eyes flashing. "I saw how you and Chloe looked at each other. And I'm going to say this once. You hurt Chloe in any way and I am going to hunt you down," Lois said, hitting Oliver's arm hard.

"Who says I want to hurt her, Lois? She just lost Jimmy and I feel bad for her. Any way I don't think she feels anything for me," Oliver said.

"Oh puh-leeze men are so blind! I saw how close you two came to kissing each other. I saw it in her eyes that Chloe wanted to. I know how Chloe thinks. She wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss her," Lois said, rolling her eyes.

"You really think so?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I do, but are you going to tell her about being the Green Arrow? She may not take it so well that you are," Lois said softly.

"I'm debating it," Oliver said doubtfully. He had saved Chloe last night as the Green Arrow, but he didn't know if Chloe could love him as the Green Arrow. Lois had found that she couldn't. Dating or marrying Oliver Queen meant that, quite possibly, you had to live with this secret. Oliver stepped back into his apartment as Chloe tried to get up again.

"Chloe, give it up! You are in no condition to work!" Oliver exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her and sitting her back down on the couch.

"Oliver, I actually do have to work. We can't all be wealthy billionaires," Chloe said with a smile.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. Chloe just relax and tell me what you need. I'll bring all of your equipment over here and you can do it without leaving the couch," Oliver said, taking her hands in his and running his thumbs over them.

"That's sweet, but you have already done too much," Chloe said.

"I want to help you. It doesn't matter how much I've done. I love you," Oliver blurted out before he thought of the impact of his words.

Chloe grinned widely. "You love me?" Chloe asked in a mixture of happiness and joy.

"Chloe, I...I do, but I want you to grieve over Jimmy. He was your husband and you just lost him. I don't want this as a whirlwind romance when you loved Jimmy," Oliver said as he touched her face gently with his hand. He rubbed her face methodically with his hand.

Her eyes looked like mirror glass for a minute. "I just feel as if Jimmy wants me to be happy," Chloe said, her voice trembling.

"I think he does, but it's natural to grieve. I did when my parents died," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I love you too," Chloe said with a weak watery smile. Oliver felt his stomach flip. Chloe loved him too? Could she fall in love that fast after losing Jimmy?

"Chloe, I love you and because of that I want you to mourn Jimmy. If after six months you still love me, call me and we can go out on a date. The highest sign of respect is to let someone mourn if they loved someone," Oliver said, picking up Chloe's hand and kissing it gently.

"All right. I'll mourn and call you in six months. I don't think I'll change my mind. Where are we going?" Chloe asked. Oliver had picked her up and was carrying her to the elevator.

"I'm taking you back to your house. I'll have Dinah check on you and Lois could also," Oliver said as he carried her to his flashy sports car and took her back to what she called Watchtower.


	3. Their first date

Six Months later....

Chloe was visiting Jimmy's grave site for the final time. During the past six months, she done as Oliver asked of her she grieved over Jimmy's loss until she felt like she had no more tears to shed. She wanted to tell Jimmy about how she felt about Oliver but also remind him he would never be forgotten but missed.

Chloe put some fresh flowers on his grave. They were fresh morning glories. "Jimmy, this will be the last time I come here. I've been mourning over you for about six months now and I just can't bring myself to keep crying. I need to move on with my life but you will never be forgotten. I will always miss you. I need to be honest with you. I've met someone else recently and I'm in love with them. It's a friend of mine named Oliver Queen. I think you know him and like him". said Chloe.

Chloe continued "Oliver is a good guy and wanted me to grieve over you for awhile before i started dating anyone else and I did that. I mourned you Jimmy. I've got something to confess. Oliver and I have strong feelings for each other. We love each other. Jimmy, don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I want to love again. I want to be with Oliver and be happy. What you and I had was special but it's gone and in the past. I need to focus on my future. Goodbye for now Jimmy". chloe got up feeling at peace with herself for admitting everything to Jimmy.

Now she had to find Oliver. She hoped he was waiting for her to call him. She also hoped he still loved her because she still loved him. chloe walked out of the cemetary and back in her car. As she drove, Chloe thought about Oliver. The way he ran his fingers through her hair and those brown eyes gazing at hers, Chloe could feel herself butterflies more. He had wanted to kiss her and she had wanted to kiss him. Chloe stopped at the Watchtower and went inside after parking her car. When Oliver had carried her to his car and inside of here, chloe noticed how light she felt in his arms. And he was a lot taller than her to.

She got out her cellphone. Before Oliver left, he had given her his cell phone number in case she ever needed him for anything. And to call him when she was ready to date. Swallowing, she felt nervous. She began dialing Oliver's number. It ran two times.

Then he answered "Oliver Queen".

Chloe "Oliver? It's me Chloe, I still love you". her mouth went all dry. She had the nervousness still in her stomach. It had been awhile since they talked or saw each other. What if Oliver had made up his mind and was already seeing someone else? Chloe hoped that wasn't the case.

Oliver felt his heart nearly stop at those words he heard over the phone. He had remembered saying how much he loved Chloe and had even had the doubts that maybe she didn't love him. That she had only said that because she was grieving over Jimmy. He had bitten his fingernails, waiting for her phone call. Now that she had a sense of elation filled him.

Chloe still loved him and he realized that he loved her. He remembered how soft her hair and face was and how light she was when he carried her in his arms to the Watchtower.

"I...I love you too, Chloe. How do you feel?" Oliver asked.

"Lighter than I did. I am finally ready to be happy again. Do you still want to go on a date?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I do. How does dinner and a movie sound?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Sounds wonderful. Where are we going to eat?" Chloe asked with the wide-eyed innocence of a girl.

"How does Olive Garden sound? I love Italian food," Oliver asked. The restaurant was romantic and most of the foods tasted excellent.

"Sounds good. What time are you picking me up?" Chloe asked.

"How about an hour? It's Friday and I can call in a reservation," Oliver said.

"Okay. I'll be ready. I love you, Oliver," Chloe whispered softly. Oliver felt his face turn red. He loved Chloe too and he was going on a date with her tonight.

"I love you too, Chloe," Oliver said before hanging up. Oliver hurriedly took a shower and changed into a sport coat, slacks, and nice shirt.

He ran to his sports car and hopped in. He hoped Chloe was ready and liked the movie he had picked and dinner. Chloe stood in front of her house, wearing black pants and a faux silk shirt. It looked as if she had borrowed the outfit from Lois since it looked like something Lois might wear. A bright sunny grin was on her face as he killed the engine and stopped the car.

"Hey, Chlo," Oliver said, taking both her hands in his and kissing them lightly.

"Oliver, I almost thought you'd change your mind," Chloe whispered breathlessly.

"No chance. I said we'd date once you grieved. So are you ready to go?" Oliver asked as they got into the car.

"Yes. I've been waiting for six months," Chloe said with a grin as he drove off.

They arrived to the restaurant in only under 25 minutes. Oliver had opened the door for her and requested private seating for the two of them. The waiter escorted them to their seats.

Chloe felt like she was in a dream or some movie. Here she was in a fancy restaurant with a hot rich guy who loved her in return. Chloe never thought that one day she'd be with someone like Oliver. She always thought that Lois or Lana would wind up with someone like that. Since they always got the guys.

When Oliver pulled out her seat for her, Chloe smiled at him and sat down. There were two candles lit, the table cloth was white with lace, and the silverware was folded up nicely.

Chloe didn't know how to react in a fancy place like this. What if she accidently burped? She'd be mortified! Then again, Oliver might find it strange if she told him that the only fanciest place she'd ever eaten was at one of his Gallarie parties. Oliver loved fine art and loved to host charity events and donate money. Relax Chloe! She scolded herself. Just be yourself, and Oliver will love you for you. Just then, the waiter returned with the drinks; iced tea for the both of them. Then he was ready to take their orders. Chloe told the waiter that she wanted some shrimp scampi and some garlic bread. Good thing she had brought mints with her tonight.

Oliver had ordered a plate of spaghetti and a small order of salad with garlic bread to. Chloe also loved Italian food but usually only made dishes at home. She began to drink her tea suddenly thirsty. Romantic music began to play and Chloe noticed some men playing instruments near them. Much to her surprise, people began dancing around them. Chloe hoped she had dressed right in this place. Lois had helped her get dressed for the date and let her borrow one of her red silk shirts. Chloe had also curled her blonde hair that was short with a curling iron. So now her hair had waves in it. If only her nervousness would go away. Chloe liked the restaurant no problem. She just wondered if she fitted right in with the others in this place.

Both her and Oliver had a secluded dining area that had a view of a big open window. At least they were separated from other people and could talk in private. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Oliver was asking her to dance.

Chloe was nervous. that much was obvious from the look on her face. Was she worried about fitting in or doing something that might humiliate her in a place like this? Maybe it was a little of both. But she looked mortified when he asked her to dance. Her face turned about three or four shades of red at once. It matched the color of her blouse and she looked away.

"Chloe, relax," Oliver said, putting his hand under her chin and forcing her beautiful blue eyes to meet his. Chloe licked her lips once.

"I'm sorry. I just feel a little out of place," Chloe admitted as he grabbed her hand resting on the table and squeezed it gently.

"Don't think about it. I doubt your like Lois when it comes to going out on dates," Oliver said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked when Chloe started to laugh; her beautiful Christmas-tree smile lighting her face.

"No one's like Lois on a date. I double dated with her once. She is one of a kind," Chloe admitted as the waiter came back.

"Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert, Mr. Queen?" The waiter asked. This waiter looked like a college kid. No grownup would be bold enough to say that.

"Sounds good. Would you like anything, Chlo?" Oliver asked as the kid put dessert menus in front of them.

"You know what, I think some dessert would be great". said Chloe and quickly scanned the menu. "I'll take the strawberry shortcake delight". she told the waiter. Chloe started to feel much more relaxed after Oliver had lightened the mood and told her to relax by holding her hand and having her eyes meet his.

Chloe was glad that Oliver seemed to be so understanding about how she felt instead of being upset that she didn't dance with him at first. Chloe still felt bad about that and decided that she would dance with him only if he could teach her how to dance. That way next time, she'd be more prepared.

The dessert came. Oliver had chosen Chocolate Pudding ate hersand it tasted great. Both her and Oliver had a conversation at the table. Chloe found it easy to talk to him and he was a great listener and he seemed to care about her and what she had to say about things.

"Oliver, I feel terrible about not wanting to dance earlier and I want to make it up to you. Can we dance now and you can teach me?" she asked. The last time Chloe danced was at her and Jimmy's wedding reception. Even before then she had to learn dance steps.

"Of course I will. Do you want to learn now?" Oliver asked, running his thumb and fingers over her soft hand.

Chloe licked her lips. "Yes, that is if you want to," Chloe said as Oliver stood and pulled her to her feet. He gripped one of her hands in his and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Now just follow my lead," Oliver said softly. The dance was a waltz and Chloe had gotten the hang of it in mere minutes. After 30 minutes of dancing they went back to their table hand-in hand like a couple who had been dating for months.

"I love you," Oliver whispered softly in her ear.

She turned, smiling at him. "I love you too. You make me very happy. I never thought I'd be happy again after Jimmy died," Chloe said as they sat down and Oliver picked up her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Chloe, would you like to go out again tomorrow night? I know this great Mexican food place that has a live mariachi band," Oliver said, holding her hand against his face.

"I'd love to! How many dates do you have planned for this week?" Chloe asked as she stroked his face gently.

"How about one every day until I decide I want to ask you to marry me?" Oliver asked. A sad look entered her eyes and he kicked himself for being insensitive.

"I don't know if I'm ready for marriage so soon after losing Jimmy. I may be ready to date, but I wouldn't want to lose a husband so soon after marrying him like I did Jimmy," Chloe said as a tear rolled down her face and onto Oliver's hand.

"I know, Chloe. But I'm patient. I want to marry you right now, but you are still hurt from Jimmy. I'm not pushing you to marry me. I can wait for you," Oliver said, releasing her hand and cupping her face with his hand. Chloe leaned her face into his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Oliver. I love you," Chloe said with a watery smile. Oliver loved her too and he wouldn't propose right now, but he would eventually. He also wondered when was the best time to tell her about the Green Arrow. He didn't want to frighten her with what he did as the Green Arrow. He wondered if she would accept it. Lois hadn't and every other girl he had dated hadn't looked like they could accept that part of him either. Maybe Chloe would be different.

Chloe was so grateful to have someone devoted to her and as understanding as Oliver was. She couldn't even get over how easy it was to talk to him, how relaxed he made her feel.

But what was most shocking, was Oliver wanting to marry her so soon. Chloe loved him with all of her heart but she wasn't ready to get married again so soon. It just seemed like Oliver was moving a bit too fast. But Chloe could tell his Intentions were good. Chloe wanted to marry Oliver to though she wanted to wait awhile on that. Like a few months after dating like say 2 or 3. Chloe also didn't want a repeat of what happened to Jimmy to happen to Oliver. Chloe was afraid that if she got too close to someone they would eventually leave her. Clark, Jimmy, and Davis both left her.


	4. Chloe gets Kidnapped

But something about Oliver was different. Chloe couldn't put her finger on it but she had a feeling that he was the one whom she'd spend the rest of her life with. She had a feeling that unlike the others, Oliver wouldn't ever leave her. Nor would he ever let her down like Clark had.

Clark. Chloe had so many issues with him it'd take a whole page to name them all. Being friends with Clark wasn't easy. Keeping his secret was even harder, but Chloe managed. Her friendship with Clark was important to her. But, was it important to him?

Chloe smiled at Oliver. Her thoughts switching from Clark back to Oliver "Oliver, I know your not pushing me. Your intentions is good, and someday in the near future I do want to marry you. Like maybe 2 or 3 months later after we have dated awhile and gotten to know each other. We just don't need to rush into things. We need to take things slow and just enjoy being together. If in a few months you still want to marry me and propose, I'll consider it". she looked into his eyes. Oliver still had his hand cupping Chloe's face.

Chloe liked the feel of his hand cupping her face. His hand felt warm and loving on her face and she found herself gazing into his brown eyes. "I'm so lucky to have someone as understanding as you Oliver". she said softly as their eyes kept gazing into each other. Chloe couldn't keep her gaze from him and couldn't keep his gaze from her. Chloe's heart pounded like crazy. What was it like to kiss him? she wondered. Their faces were so close together, Chloe wanted him to kiss her. She found herself longing for it so much.

Oliver found it hard not to kiss her. He wanted to, but she wasn't ready for that yet. He would give her a peck on the cheek or stroke her face gently. "I understand. Like I said I won't push you into something you don't want. Let's just be friends," Oliver said, running his thumb up and down her soft jaw.

"I'd like that," Chloe said with her bright smile.

"Would you like to go see a movie? They're showing "Australia" tonight," Oliver said as he paid for dinner.

"Sounds good. I love that movie," Chloe said as Oliver took her hand and led her to a theater next door to the restaurant.

Oliver and Chloe arrived back at Watchtower and opened the door for Chloe. The moonlight made Chloe's face and hair shine with an out of this world quality. "Chloe, I had a good time," Oliver said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the palm.

"I did to. I almost didn't ever want to date again," Chloe said, stroking his face gently with her hand.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. I hope you like Classical," Oliver said, kissing her forehead gently before going back to his car. He had planned a special date for each day this week. He loved classical music. He hoped Chloe shared his feelings on this.

Chloe smiled at him again "I love Classical Music. It's what I usually like to relax to when I'm feeling stressed or bored". Chloe was also into other kinds as well.

Soon Oliver left and Chloe went inside of her place shutting the door back. For the first time in awhile, she felt really happy and she'd enjoy dating again. Oliver kept her so happy lately she was grateful for his company and friendship.

Chloe decided she was in the mood to work. She turned on her computers and spied on the world , the crime rate had been low in Metropolis thanks to the Green though Clark wasn't around lately to keep the city safe, Green Arrow made sure that it was. At least someone doesn't run from his problems,Chloe thought. She was glad that the crime rate was low, but she had this bad feeling something big was about to happen though she didn't know what.

Her cellphone began to ring. Chloe hoped it was Oliver. He had promised to call when he got home so they could talk more. But the caller wasn't Oliver not just yet. Not even Clark. Heavy breathing sounded on the phone at first. "Hello?" Chloe asked, "Who is this?" still no answer. Then a disguised voice came over the line "Hello Chloe. It's good to see your still alive. But it won't be for long". then laughter, evil laughter continued on the phone then the caller hung up. Chloe hung up her cell shakened by the phone call. Who was it that called? Who wanted her dead?

Chloe heard footsteps in the Watchtower and turned startled. No one knew of the Watchtower except only People she knew. And that was Clark, Lois,Oliver, and Black Canary. Who could have followed her and Oliver back at the Watchtower? Chloe scanned her place with renewed fear that someone could have broken in while she was gone. She found a broken window with glass shattered on the floor, her gun was upstairs and out of reach. Before Chloe could make it up the stairs, she was grabbed from behind.

Chloe struggled,but her kidnapper held her tight in their strong arms. Her cellphone fell to the floor and the Intruder crushed it making Chloe lose contact with all of her friends including Oliver. Chloe kicked and squirmed but it was useless. She couldn't fight him. He picked her up higher off the floor and tightened his grip. To silence her, he gave her an injection of a sedative. Soon, Chloe stopped fighting her kidnapper, then she collapsed.

The mysterious kidnapper dragged Chloe's body towards a van in the back of her place. Lex was right, The WatchTower was easy to spot and it had been a piece of cake kidnapping the blond who now lived on her own. He had no idea what Lex wanted with the blond chick, but he knew that Lex had a reason for doing what he did plus, he was getting paid to do this.


	5. Clark and Oliver save Chloe

Oliver drove up to the apartment later that night. He had promised to call Chloe as soon as he got home. When he did he had gotten a message instead about the number being out of order. Oliver felt his heart turn to ice and his stomach flip as he noticed the front door open a crack.

Chloe wouldn't have left the door open as Metropolis wasn't Smallville where she and Clark hailed from. "Chloe! Chloe!" Oliver yelled as he ran into the house. Oliver stopped as his shoe stepped on something. Looking down all he could see was what looked like a crushed cell phone. looking around he saw what looked like the signs of a fight.

Oliver ran back to his car, dialing the numbers for all his friends in the Justice League. He wished right now Clark was here to help him. Clark cared about Chloe. Chloe had admitted that they had been good friends since they were twelve and she moved to Smallville when her dad worked for Lionel Luthor.

Oliver slammed his brakes on hard. Clark stood in front of the car with a black trenchcoat, jeans, and a shirt with an S emblazoned on it.

"Clark, I was just wishing you were here," Someone has taken Chloe," Oliver said, never happier to see anyone than he was right now.

No emotion was in Clark's eyes. "I thought as much. I heard Chloe scream from as far away as where I was training," Clark said.

"Clark, we have to find her. Me and her have been seeing each other and I can't lose her like I did my mom and dad," Oliver said as Clark got into the car next to him.

"Then let's get going to your Clocktower. We're going to have to work together to find her. Does she know about the Green Arrow?" Clark asked, his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"Not yet. I was going to tell her tomorrow, but then this happened. I just hope she doesn't find out in the worst way. It was bad enough that Davis killed her husband," Oliver said as they stopped in front of Queen Industries. Oliver's living quarters were on the top floor of the building and he felt joy fill his heart as he saw Bart, Dinah, A.C., and Victor. With all this help they should be able to find Chloe.

Chloe woke up hours later in a room. She didn't recognize where she was and she felt groggy from the drug.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up". said Lex Luthor. He stood near Chloe. Sure Enough, he was alive. Lex Luthor was alive? Chloe thought Green Arrow had killed him.

"I thought Green Arrow killed you". said Chloe. She looked around to where she was. Lex had her trapped in a glass box that stood up high and her hands and feet were tied. She had no idea Lex planned on drowing her.

Lex Looked at her "I'm Waiting for you to get up so we can call your boyfriend Oliver Queen or should I say Green Arrow know where you are".

Chloe looked suprised. "Oliver is the Green Arrow?" she laughed at Lex. "Yeah right. You got some proof?"

Lex sighed. "I take it he hasn't told like to me he would have by now. Yes, he's the Green Arrow and I've got proof". Lex showed Chloe pictures of Oliver Queen in the Green Arrow suit changing in the Alley, in his own apartment, and in a closet at work.

Chloe stared at the was true! Oliver was The Green Arrow! But why come he never told her? she wouldn't turn him down or love him anyless had he told her! Chloe then saw pics of her and Oliver on their dates him holding her hand and kissing it, him cupping her cheek. Lex had been spying on them the whole time!

Oliver removed his bow and arrows from his weapons arsenal. He had dressed quickly in the Green Arrow costume. It was the fastest he had ever dressed. Chloe was in danger and needed him. He had to find her.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" Oliver asked, trying to sound casual instead of getting ready to go out and save his girlfriend.

"Oliver!!! Oliver!!!" Chloe's voice came over the connection, sounding frantic.

"Chloe, where are you? Calm down, Beautiful, and tell me where you are," Oliver commanded as she sobbed in a breathless voice.

"That's for you to find, Queen," Lex Luthor's voice replaced Chloe's over the line. A rage filled Oliver. Lex was alive and had kidnapped his girlfriend?

"Luthor, let her go," Oliver barely managed to say through his gritted teeth.

"Temper, temper, Oliver. Or should I say the Green Arrow?" Lex said, causing Oliver's heart to nearly stop. Lex knew about the Green Arrow. How did he find out. Unless he had been spying on him.

"Lex, please. Chloe never did anything to you. let her go," Oliver said, feeling his anger turning to desperation. If he made Lex angry enough he'd kill Chloe. He had to find her alive.

"You know, you two make quite the cute couple if the pictures are any indication. You'd better start looking if you want to find her," Lex laughed cruelly. This proved also that Lex had them followed on their date.

Oliver didn't even have a clue where to start looking for Chloe or how much danger she was in. Lex disconnected the line before Oliver could say anything else.

"Where did Lex say she was?" Clark's voice got his attention.

"I don't know. He has Chloe and I'm so afraid he'll kill her. Clark, we have to find her. He's kidnapped her because I'm the Green Arrow," Oliver said, feeling his insides turn to jelly.

"Don't worry, Ollie. We'll find her," Dinah said, squeezing his shoulder as he pulled up the green and black lined hood and put on his sunglasses. He turned on the voice modulator and they all went out to save Chloe. Oliver only hoped they weren't too late.

Chloe couldn't believe it. Lex had yanked the phone away from her to talk to Oliver. From the sounds of it, Oliver was angry at Lex for kidnapping her. But she didn't blame Oliver one bit for being angry at missed Oliver's voice already. She wanted to talk to him more, but Lex wouldn't allow was she? Chloe couldn't tell. An abandon warehouse somewhere in the city, she guessed. It had to be in a part of building where no one came around much. She wanted Oliver sooooo much! She wanted to hear his voice for him to tell her everything would be of his hand touching her cheek, but things were starting to look hopeless.

Lex approached the glass smirking. "I assume your boyfriend is out looking for you. Let's hope you can swim, Chloe and I'd like to see how long you can survive in this tank".

The tank started to slowly fill up with water from the ceiling Chloe had guessed. Two holes were on the glass top where the opening was. Chloe couldn't see where the water was coming from. Losing the fear inside of her for a moment, Chloe said to Lex " You know, it's a shame The Green Arrow didn't kill you. He would have done us all one big favor".

Lex scowled at her and got up close to her, their faces real close sizing one another down. Both glaring at each other. "Your like your cousin Lois with those smart remarks. I've never liked you. As one of Clark's friends your more nosy than Lois Lane is".

Chloe glared back at him with her blue eyes that looked cold. Then she smirked back, "Runs in the Sullivan blood Luthor. And, I don't like you either. You pretend to be someone's friend yet, your only after yourself. You don't care about others and what happens to them but Oliver does. Oliver cares about everyone. Which makes him a great Hero." The water was now coming up to her knees and would soon be waist length. Chloe shivered, the water was cold to.

"Bye Chloe. Your no longer my problem. The water will soon take care of you". Lex then left the room.

Chloe began to panic. She couldn't drown! She began to bang on the glass and began to bang on the glass and scream. The glass wasn't sound proof so she could scream all she wanted. "Helllllppp! Somebody Hellpppp!" The water was quickly rising now it was at her waist. Chloe banged more loudly. "Helllllllppppp Meeeeeeee!" as she remained trapped and screaming at the top of her lungs, Chloe remembered her times with Oliver. He was so caring, charming, a true gentleman. He had to save her and get her out of this. Chloe didn't care if he was The Green Arrow. He had the kindest heart she had ever seen.

Oliver stood on a warehouse roof, listening as each of his friends brought in a report of each section of the city they were searching. Clark started beside him and looked to the left. "Over there. I hear something," Clark said in a low voice, looking at a huge factory on the waterfront.

"Well, let's go check it out," Oliver said as they went to the factory. Clark strained his eyes.

"I can't use my x-ray vision. The building is made of lead," Clark said after a few minutes. Clark ran to a lead steel door and pulled it back like a tin foil can.

"Help!" They heard a voice scream and the slash of water.

"Chloe!" Clark yelled into the distance.

"Clark! Help! I'm freezing!" Chloe yelled in panic as both ran to a room. Chloe was in a huge tank that was filling with water. Her arms and legs were flailing in the water and the water had reached her chin. Her eyes looked with relief as they looked at Oliver.

"Hang on, Chloe! We'll get you out!" Clark said as he looked around the room.

"What about my arrows?" Oliver asked as Chloe's mouth filled with water and she coughed and spit it out.

"This glass is too thick for the arrows. Why don't we try the axe over there?" Clark suggested as the water completely covered Chloe's head. It didn't take long for Chloe to pass out. By the time Oliver reached the axe and brought it back, Chloe was out like a light.

Oliver raised the axe to the glass tank and cracked it with one strong hit. The water and Chloe spilled out over the floor. Oliver ran to her and took her in his arms. Chloe's head lay limply against his chest, her blonde hair plastered to her head. Her face felt cold and her lips were blue.

"Chloe, please, wake up," Oliver begged, touching the side of her neck for a pulse. It was faint, but she was still alive. After a few more minutes Chloe's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled faintly at Oliver.

"I'm still alive?" She managed to say between chattering teeth.

"Yes, Chloe," Oliver said, stroking her face and hair gently. He picked her up gently in his arms and set her on her feet.

"I knew you'd come," Chloe said, touching Oliver's face gently with her hand.

"How did you know?" Oliver asked as they led her outside.

"I love you and you love me, Oliver," Chloe said, taking Oliver by surprise. He grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and spun her around, looking into her eyes.

"How did you find out?" Oliver asked.

"Lex told me, but I don't care. I love you," Chloe said, reaching up and kissing his cheeks and chin gently with butterfly kisses.

"I love you too. I was going to tell you," Oliver said, picking her up in his arms and shooting an arrow toward a building.

"I know. Lex just thought I wouldn't love you if I knew you were the Green Arrow. But I do love you. I may not be ready for marriage, but I love you. I want to marry you when the time is right," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around him as they soared in the air. Clark was flying behind them.

"I do too, but promise me you'll be more careful. I don't want to save you from that again. It's not good for my health," Oliver teased, kissing her though her wet hair as he put her down.

They had arrived back at the Clocktower (Oliver's Loft) and were in front of it when Oliver landed and put her down. Clark flew past them saying he had to get back to the Daily Planet or that Lois would send a search party.

Chloe looked into Oliver's eyes and smiled as he teased her a little with his words. "I usually am more careful Oliver. I just didn't know that Lex was alive, and had sent thugs to spy on me and kidnap me. Neither of us saw that coming". They were alone now and Chloe just clung onto Oliver not wanting him to leave her side so soon. She was so thankful to be alive thanks to him and Clark. She was so glad they rescued her.

Chloe had meant what she said about not caring that he was the Green Arrow. That didn't change how she felt about Oliver. He meant everything to her. Chloe gazed into his eyes and kept her arms around him "I'm so glad you and Clark saved me Oliver. Thank you". she kissed his cheek again.


	6. Lois Overreacts and gets protective

Meanwhile back at the Daily Planet, Lois paced back and forth in the Lobby worried to death over her cousin. Why hadn't Clark let her come to help with the rescue? If Lex harmed Chloe, Lois would make sure he payed.

Soon Clark came through the double doors. Lois relaxed some. "Where's Chloe? Is she alright?" Lois asked in a panicked rush as she walked up to Clark.

"She's fine, Lois. A little bit wet since Lex tried to drown her, but she's going to be okay," Clark said. Lois breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Where's she at?" Lois asked.

"Oliver's loft. She's drying out and Oliver said he was ordering take out. I don't think he's going to let this happen again any time soon," Clark said as Lois picked up her jacket and slipped into it. "Where are you going?"

"To Oliver's loft. I'm going to see for myself if she's all right," Lois said. Clark had no choice but to follow her. When Lois was like this arguing was not the best course of action.

Chloe Sullivan wished she would stop shivering. Oliver had loaned her a blanket and had draped it over her shoulders. As she stood near the window, Oliver was on the phone ordering Mexican food for take-out since Chloe was in no condition in going out.

Back at Olliver's loft:

Chloe stared out the window, and wondered where Lex was. They weren't able to find him after she was rescued mainly because he had taken off before Oliver came. He's probably out there plotting his next move, watching her, stalking her. Chloe shivered more.

Up at Oliver's loft, she did feel safer and she wasn't alone. Maybe she should get a dog Chloe thought. A nice big Lab. One that would tear up Lex or one of his thugs if he sent them after her. Chloe no longer felt safe at the Watchtower. Lex now knew about it and so did his thugs. Chloe didn't hear Oliver come up behind her and jumped a little at his voice.

Oliver saw Chloe nearly jump out of her skin as she turned and faced him, a look of terror in her blue eyes. "Chloe?" Oliver asked, touching her damp hair and stroking it gently.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. I just-" Chloe started to say before Oliver covered her lips with his fingers.

"It's all right, Chlo. I understand. Lex nearly killed you. I understand," Oliver said. Chloe's eyes spilled over then and she started to cry uncontrollably. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and held her, kissing the top of her head and wiping the tears away with his fingers.

The tears came to a stop and she backed away from him. "I've ruined your shirt," Chloe said, touching the material where her tears had seeped through.

"It's all right. I'll go put on another one. I don't mind a beautiful woman crying on me," Oliver teased, smoothing her face gently with his hand.

"I love you," Chloe said, with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you too. I came in here to tell you anyway that dinner's ready and I have candles and I want to take you out on that date like we planned," Oliver said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"What's for dinner?" Chloe said, taking his hand as he led her into the front room.

"Mexican. I ordered out and I hope you love it," Oliver said pulling out a chair for her. He waited until she sat down and then sat across from her, grabbing her hand in his and stroking it the whole time they ate.

"Thank you for saving me, Ollie," Chloe said, as Oliver brought her hand to his lips and he kissed each finger gently.

"You're welcome. I love you and I'll always try to save you," Oliver said.

"I'm glad of that. Oliver, what are we going to do about Lex? He knows who you are and he tried to kill me," Chloe said, her mouth trembling.

"I don't know, Chlo. All of us could try to keep you safe. Dinah said that you could stay with her until we get Lex," Oliver said. Since he had founded the Justice League all the members stayed here at Queen Industries. It was touching that any of them would help Oliver protect the girl he loved.

"Wouldn't Lex attack anyone who works for you?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Don't worry about Dinah. She can take care of herself. I just want you safe," Oliver said, releasing her hand and cupping her face gently. Chloe leaned her face into his hand.

"I love you, Oliver Queen," Chloe whispered as she kissed the palm of his hand.

"I love you too. So you really don't mind that I'm the Green Arrow?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chloe started to laugh. "No! I handled Clark's secret. I can deal with yours. I always loved men who thought they were Robin Hood," Chloe quipped.

Oliver groaned. He had heard a zillion Robin Hood jokes since he started this whole thing. "Chloe, don't. I hate Robin Hood jokes," Oliver said as she took a bite of her enchiladas.

"Really?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"Really. Lois and others like her started saying things like that and I tried to take them in stride. But I don't want my girlfriend to think of me as Robin Hood," Oliver said, trying to smile at her with good humor.

"I'm sorry. Was this our first argument?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. You'll know when it's our first argument. I can really yell then. Well, we'd better get ready. The concert's at 7. Dinah went out and got you a dress for tonight," Oliver said as they stood.

Chloe went to the room that Dinah stayed in and shut the door. Oliver went to his room and dressed in a suit and tie. They came out of their rooms and just stood staring at each other. Chloe wore a black evening dress with silver sparkles and it made her look so beautiful!

Chloe stared back at Oliver. He looked great in a white tux and white pants. It was his favorite formal wear Chloe found out. He wore it to his parties he hosted. If anyone looked fantastic in all white, it was Ollie.

Chloe herself looked fantastic. Dinah the Black Canary had blow dried her hair and used a curling iron, she had made Chloe's hair look like it had waves. Dinah then applied some makeup on her that looked great. Some peach blush, strawberry lip-gloss, and she even had some light grey eyeshadow that made her eyes have that smokey look. Grey shadow always go with Black said Dinah.

Chloe loved the dress. It was black silk and the top had sparkles on it. She wore black shiny low-heel dress shoes and had a matching purse.  
Both her and Oliver couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Chloe's heart did a flutter dance. She had stopped shivering. Going out tonight sounded like a good idea. She needed a good time to keep her mind off of what happened earlier. Oliver and Clark had saved her and she was going to be alright.

The way Oliver had held Chloe in his arms was complete comfort and safety Chloe needed. She couldn't help but spill the waterworks. It felt good just to let it all out. Chloe almost forgot what it was like to be held by someone.

Just then, they heard voices. It sounded like Lois's big mouth. You could always tell when she was coming. There wasn't anyway of avoiding her. "Here comes Lois". said Chloe with an eye roll.

Oliver hid a groan. He had invited Lois and Clark on this date and he only hoped that Lois wasn't about to light into him for almost letting Chloe drown.

"Oliver, you don't have to look like that," Chloe said dryly.

"Look like what?" Oliver commented, twirling a strand of her blonde hair with his finger. He just couldn't keep his fingers out of her hair. It was almost as if it was his to run his fingers through.

"Like you're facing a firing squad. It's only Lois," Chloe said.

"Only Lois, she says. Lois said I had to take care of you if I ever dated or married you and if I didn't she'd hunt me down," Oliver said.

"Lois knows you didn't mean for Lex to kidnap me or try to drown me. I'll explain to her how much I love you," Chloe said, giving him a light butterfly kiss on his cheek.

"I hope she'll listen to you, Chlo," Oliver said as Clark and Lois walked in. Lois made a beeline for him and whapped him hard in the arm. "Owwww! What was that for?"

"For nearly letting my baby cousin drown!" Lois glared at him with a glare that could have disintegrated him in a matter of seconds.

"Lois, leave him alone. It's not like he planned to have me kidnapped and nearly drowned," Chloe said, gripping Oliver's arm with her small hands.

"He should have made sure your house was empty!" Lois said, looking like an angry bull in a Spanish bullfight.

"Lois, I love him! He never would have endangered me! So leave him alone!" Chloe nearly shouted, her blue eyes filling with tears as she ran back to the house.

"Thanks a lot, Lois," Oliver said, following Chloe into the building. Chloe stood outside, the sniffles betraying her tears.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked, touching her shoulder gently.

Chloe turned to him, her eye shadow streaked. "Lois didn't mean anything by it," Oliver said, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I know. I was just so scared. I thought you wouldn't reach me in time," Chloe said as Oliver handed her a handkerchief.

"I was afraid too. I didn't want to lose you before we married or had kids," Oliver said, massaging her face gently.

"I love you, Oliver," Chloe said, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too. Now we'd better get going. We have tickets and I want to show off the most beautiful girl in the world," Oliver said, kissing her through her hair. Chloe gave him a weak watery smile as he escorted her downstairs to his flashy sports car.

As they drove to the concert, Chloe had stopped crying. She suddenly felt bad about yelling at Lois. She knew Lois meant well and was only trying to protect her. If Lois was at the concert,which she should be, Chloe thought the best thing to do was apoligize for all the yelling.

Ever since she was kidnapped and nearly drowned, Chloe had been on not really acting like herself. She was in an emotional wreck. But, she was certain this would pass. She had been through a lot worse. Like being tossed of a Dam, buried alive, nearly going off of a cliff when she was on the wild side, and dieing and coming back with strange abilities she didn't even know she had. And she was still afraid to use those healing powers.

If it hadn't been for Clark being there for her all those times saving her, Chloe didn't think she'd be alive today. And now, Oliver was in her life looking after her. And she was grateful for that. They arrived at the Concert and got out of the car. Chloe looked at Oliver "What kind of Concert are we attending again?" she asked.

Back at Oliver's Loft:

Lois stood there where she was surprised by Chloe's sudden outburst. She hadn't meant no harm; she was just freaked out about what had almost happened to her cousin. Once her protective instincts kicked in, Lois was known to be protective around those she loved and cared for the most. Maybe she did overreact. Who knows? After all, Ollie didn't purposely endanger Chloe. The person she needed to be angry at was Lex. And she needed to thank Ollie and Clark for saving her cousin instead of being ungrateful.

Lois groaned and smacked her face with her own hand. "I totally blew it. Now both Chloe and Oliver won't ever speak to me ever again". Lois began to wonder if attending the concert would be a bad idea. Especially if Chloe and Oliver were now mad at her. She couldn't stand being there and having them glare at her and not speak to her. Lois handed Clark back her ticket. "Clark, find someone else to go to the concert with. I'm just not in the mood to listen to music and put up with the crowds". Feeling like a lousy person, Lois started to leave.


	7. Lois and Chloe makeup

"Wait, Lois! Where are you going?" Clark asked, gripping Lois by her arm. Lois was dressed in a black velvet evening gown like Chloe had been; only it didn't have silver sparkles on it like Chloe had worn.

"I hurt Chloe, Clark," Lois said, a few tears streaming down her face. Clark didn't see this side of Lois often, but it was a relief when she sometimes showed it.

"It's okay, Lois. Chloe knows you love her," Clark whispered as he wiped her face gently.

"Do you think she'll ever speak to me again?" Lois sniffled as Clark took her hand and led her to his red pickup.

"I'm positive. Chloe doesn't hold a grudge. Oliver would have talked her into forgiving you," Clark said as he drove to the concert hall.

"I hope so," Lois muttered softly. Clark could hear her perfectly. With superhearing no one could ever mutter or whisper with him around.

Oliver had reached the concert hall and looked at Chloe, who was mopping her face with his handkerchief. "Chloe, it's time," Oliver whispered as he twined his fingers in her silken strands of hair.

Chloe sniffled one last time and handed him the handkerchief. She smiled weakly. "Okay. Just stay by me, Ollie," Chloe said, gripping his hand in a tight squeeze.

"I will. I promise," Oliver said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing each finger. Her hand was soft and he could smell the rich vanilla lotion she used. He took a deep smell of her hand. "You smell good," Oliver said, a smile on his face as he kissed her fingers, then her palms, then her wrists.

"Thank you. I love you," Chloe whispered softly, moving her fingers from his mouth and stroking his face gently.

"I love you too. Just stay near me," Oliver said as he opened his door. Chloe waited to get out until he opened her door. Chloe grabbed his arm, a bright smile on her face.

"You ready?" Oliver asked, tracing a finger down the side of her face.

"Yes," Chloe whispered as he led her inside. Clark and Lois were already there and Lois looked shamefaced.

"You wait here with Clark and Lois. I'll be right back," Oliver said, hoping that he gave Chloe the perfect opportunity to make up with Lois. He didn't want a family argument to get worse between them. He especially didn't want it if he and Chloe got married like he planned. It would be hard for Oliver and Chloe to be around if Lois and Chloe were angry with each other.

Chloe and Lois looked at each other a few moments before either one of them spoke.

"Chloe, the way I acted earlier at Ollie's loft, I'm real sorry about it.I guess I overreacted. I just couldn't stand the thought of ever losing you. Your the closest thing to a sister I've ever had."said Lois.

Chloe looked at her cousin. Lois's words were quiet moving and it was hard to stay mad at her. Lois looked she had been crying earlier which was rare for her. "It's okay Lois. I'm no longer mad. I understand why you acted the way you did. You care about what happens to me and I'm touched about it. But you need to know that Ollie never endangered me not once. The person you should be mad at, is Lex".

Lois felt much better. "I know that now, Chloe. And I am angry at Lex. To make things on a lighter note, I'm glad you and Oliver are seeing each other. You need someone to look after you Chloe and to watch your back. Sounds like a real comic story, Hero saves damsel in distress". she playfully hit her cousin's arm.

Chloe looked at her cousin. "I'm not a damsel in distress, Lois!" She felt a bit embarassed about it, her face turned several shades of red. Even if it were true, she didn't want to admit it.

Lois smirked at her "Come on Chloe. Admit it. You need a Hero to save you every now and then when you get in trouble. And, it's cute he's willing to save you no matter what".

Chloe elbowed her cousin to keep quiet. Her face was still red. She saw Oliver coming back towards them. It was time to get to their seats. Chloe didn't like to be refered to being a damsel in distress. But what if Lois was right? What if she was one? Could Oliver always handle that?

Chloe's face was red as Oliver came to her and kissed her cheek gently. "So, did you and Lois make up?" Oliver asked softly as he led her to their seats.

"Yes. She even said it was cute how you always save me and that I'm a damsel in distress," Chloe said her face turning from pink to very bright red.

"Well, she's right," Oliver said. Chloe glared at him and poked him hard in the ribs. "Owwww!

"Serves you right. I'm not a damsel in distress!" Chloe huffed.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry. You're a regular _Xena: Warrior Princess," _Oliver quipped.

"Don't you forget it, Buddy," Chloe said as they sat in their seats and the pianist began strains of Chopin. Oliver watched Chloe at intervals all through the concert. She was safe now, but he wanted to ask her to marry him.

It was too soon for her to even consider marrying since Jimmy hadn't been dead a year, but Oliver had come close to losing her to Lex nearly killing her. He couldn't lose her in that way again. Not now. Not ever.

For the first time that night, Chloe felt content, happy, and safe. She was glad her and Lois made up. She didn't want to go years without speaking to her cousin over a stupid argument. In many ways, Lois was more like her sister instead of her cousin. They were that close.

Chloe focused on the concert. She loved hearing the beautiful sounds of the piano. The sounds of a piano, They seemed to make her feel much more relaxed. Chloe was enjoying dating again and still couldn't believe that Oliver chose her out of all girls in Metropolis, to be his girl. She never imagined she'd be dating a Billionaire.

Chloe felt eyes on her during intervals in the concert. She turned and blushed slightly as Oliver kept looking at her. There was complete love in his eyes. Chloe hoped she had much better luck with her and Oliver's relationship than she did with Jimmy. Now's your second chance to be with someone you love forever, Don't mess this relationship up!

Chloe made a vow to always be faithfull to Oliver. She smiled back at he just then took her hand back into his. Chloe noticed that Oliver liked to hold hands with her a lot even in public. At least he's not afraid or ashamed to show his affection for me in public she thought. His hand felt warm over hers and he had a hand bigger than hers to.

Oliver watched Chloe out of the corner of his eye. She looked happy and she gently squeezed his fingers. A bright grin covered her face as he took her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.


	8. Oliver proposes to Chloe

"I love you," Chloe mouthed.

"I love you too," Oliver said, kissing first the palm of her hand and then each finger. Chloe turned her attention back to the concert. Oliver kept his attention on Chloe. He had been watching her more closely since he had nearly lost her. If Chloe thought he was being overprotective she hadn't said anything. She had just smiled when he had said that he had become a combination bodyguard and boyfriend.

It took Oliver by surprise when the concert had ended and he hadn't even heard the music. "So, is anyone hungry?" Oliver asked his friends.

"Starved," Lois chimed in before Clark or Chloe could say anything.

"I am a little hungry," Chloe admitted as they went out to their cars. Oliver opened the door for her. His mother had told him before she died that a gentleman always opened the door for a lady. Oliver got into his car and drove a short ways to the Olive Garden. In the short time they had become a couple this had become their favorite restaurant.

"Oliver, you make me so happy. Thank you for the concert," Chloe said with a smile.

"You are welcome. You make me happy too. I have loved you since that day I saved you," Oliver said with a smile of his own.

"Why did you wait to say anything?" Chloe asked.

"You were hurting. The last thing you needed was a man saying he was in love with you and wanted to kiss you," Oliver said as he stopped the car.

"I realized how much I loved you as soon as I woke up. I wanted to kiss you," Chloe said as he opened the door.

"Really?" Oliver asked, taking her hands in his.

"Yes, really. I love you, Oliver Queen," Chloe said in a low voice.

"So if I was to ask you to marry me what would your answer be?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, not yet. I want to make sure I don't lose you like I did, Jimmy," Chloe said, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"You won't lose me, Chlo," Oliver said, cupping her cheek gently.

"You don't know that," Chloe said, sounding like a scared little girl.

"Chloe, I understand that you don't feel ready. I'm going to keep asking until you are," Oliver teased. Chloe smiled with a watery smile.

"Maybe in a month I'll feel ready. Ask me then," Chloe whispered softly as he kissed her forehead.

"All right. A month then," Oliver agreed as he escorted her into the restaurant. Lois and Clark were already there waiting. Oliver hoped Chloe would say yes in a month. He wanted to start a life with her and hold a son or daughter next year.

The wait for their table wasn't long. Oliver had reserved a special table for the four of them under Queen party. Lois and Clark followed them and Lois was talking already mostlyabout the concert, then her subject changed over to work. "There's going to be a new boss over the Daily Planet soon on Monday. They can't figure out what happened to Tess Mercer, she just disappeared or took off without a trace".

Chloe looked at her cousin "Tess disappeared? That's odd. I wonder who the new boss is going to be. I hope it's not someone who will give you guys a hard time".

Lois looked back at her cousin "Oh, no one will give us a hard time, I'll so kick their butt if they do! No one messes with me or Clarky here for the matter". said Lois matter of blinked once.

Chloe had to laugh at her cousin's tough side. She wished she was more and more like Lois and had more spunk. No one messed with Lois hardly. Except stupid people.

They quickly ordered their food and ate. Chloe got her favorite kind of pasta, shrimp scampi and Lois ordered the same thing. Clark and Oliver talked. Chloe noticed that the two had gotten to be friendsbetter lately. Good, she thought. Ollie needs a friend, and so does Clark.

While they ate, Lois said something funny about how to keep her neighbors dog quiet at night that Chloe laughed so hard, she began to choke on a piece of shrimp. It was embarassing! She coughed and caughed.

Lois looked at her cousin in horror, what had she done this time? "Quick, Oliver do something!" she wondered if he knew the heimlech maneuver.

Oliver watched in horror as Chloe's face turned red as she coughed. Oliver got behind her and carefully pounded her back and holding a linen napkin to her mouth. A piece of shrimp came up and Chloe's breathing came out in sharp choppy sounds.

"Thank you," Chloe said hoarsely as Clark picked up her Sprite.

"Your welcome. Take a few drinks of this," Oliver said, stroking Chloe's blond hair gently.

Chloe took a long drink and smiled at him faintly. "Are you all right, Chloe? I was so worried," Lois said, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, Lois. You just shouldn't tell me funny stories when I'm eating," Chloe said, causing them all to laugh.

"And you should chew slower. If I plan to marry you I need you alive," Oliver teased as they sat back down. This crisis was over. Oliver felt some relief that this had passed quickly. He had the ring in his pocket. He didn't want to return it. He hoped to see it on Chloe's hand as he kissed her or hugged her. His only hope was that in a month she'd be ready.

A month later...

It had been a month since Chloe had said for Oliver to ask her again if she'd marry him. Oliver had a romantic dinner at Olive Garden planned where he would ask her the question while a violin serenaded them. He hoped she was ready and would say yes.

Chloe in the meantime was at her apartment hanging up decorations. Lois had been helping her earlier, but then she had to go into work. She looked at her handiwork, and admired the traditional decorations. Chloe had her own live Christmas tree, new ornaments, and lights on the stairway, and some decorations in the kitchen.

It had been the first time in awhile since she felt like decorating for Christmas since Jimmy died one year ago. Last year she didn't decorate. Didn't feel like celebrating for Christmas. This year though she started to live a bit again.

Dressed in black dress pants and a cream colored blouse, Chloe was ready to go out on her date with Oliver. Finished with the decorations, she got her purse and was ready for him to come. He had called an hour ago to see if she was ready.

Oliver knocked on her door, his mouth feeling as dry as cotton. It was a good thing he had thought to bring flowers. He held white roses in his hand since Chloe admitted that she didn't like pink flowers that much.

Chloe opened the door, looking so stunning Oliver felt his mind go blank. He just stood there, his mouth gaping open. "Are those for me?" Chloe asked, a grin on her face.

Oliver then realized he was still holding the flowers. "Yes. Chloe, you look so beautiful!" Oliver exclaimed as he handed the flowers to her.

"Thank you for that and the flowers," Chloe said softly as Oliver kissed her forehead lightly.

"Well, we'd better go. We have a reservation," Oliver said, taking her by her arm and leading her out to his sports car.

The meal smelled good, but all Oliver could think about was the question he was about to ask as soon as Chloe finished her meal. All too soon Chloe wiped her lips and looked at him. "You've been quiet all evening, Oliver," Chloe teased. Oliver felt his stomach flip as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Chloe, I've just been trying to think of how to say something to you," Oliver said, his voice cracking with emotion as he grabbed her hand and gently caressed it with his rough fingers.

"Oliver, you don't love me any more, do you?" Chloe asked, a look of panic on her face.

"Chloe, that's not it. I do love you. In fact, I wanted to know if you'd marry me," Oliver said, opening a small velvet box with a solitaire diamond in it. Chloe's hand went to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Oliver. I'm just so scared. What if I lose you like I did Jimmy?" Chloe wailed, the tears falling.

"You won't," Oliver said, releasing her hand and stroking her face gently.

"You don't know that," Chloe said.

"No I don't, but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Chloe. Please say you'll marry me," Oliver said, slipping the ring on her finger. Chloe looked at her hand and then back at him.

"Yes," Chloe whispered softly.

"What? I didn't hear you," Oliver whispered in a teasing tone.

"Yes. I'll marry you, Oliver Queen," Chloe said, smiling through her tears.


	9. Clark proposes to Lois

Oliver stood and came around the table, taking her up in his arms. "Oliver, just be careful out there," Chloe whispered softly as he hugged her tightly.

"I will, Chloe. Can I kiss my fiance'?" Oliver asked, his lips only inches from hers. Chloe nodded her head wordlessly. Oliver pressed his lips to hers, hearing the sound of her sigh in her throat as she kissed him back.

"Oliver I love you," Chloe said when they broke apart.

"I love you too. Now I think I'd better take you to Lois. She said that she wanted to help you with picking out a wedding dress after I proposed tonight," Oliver said as he paid for the bill and led her outside.

Oliver was quiet all through the trip to Lois's apartment. Chloe had said yes and had kissed him! He had almost thought she wouldn't agree to marry him. He only hoped she wouldn't have second doubts. He wanted her as his wife.

All throughout the ride, Chloe and Oliver kept exchanging glances at one another. Both excited that they just now became an engaged couple and wanted to tell everyone they knew. Soon they reached the apartment where Lois was waiting on them. Oliver told her that he would be with Clark pixing out Tuxes. He gave her a kiss and soon took off.

Oliver was right, Lois was there waiting for her "He proposed didn't he?" she asked. The look of excitement was already on her face.

Chloe's face lit up with her smile "Yes he did at Olive Garden". Chloe showed off her ring. It was White Gold, and had a big Oval Diamond that sparkeled.

Lois raised her hand up and took a close look at it. "Wow. Oliver sure knows how to pick em'".

Chloe looked at her cousin "You don't mind that I'm marrying Oliver do you Lois? I know at one point you two were boyfriend and girlfriend".

Lois looked at Chloe a bit surprised "Of course not! I still care about Ollie but only as friends. "

Chloe glanced at her cousin "Just thought I would ask. I wanted marry the love of my life but how could I do that if you still had feelings for him?"

Lois looked at Chloe "Marry him Chloe. Oliver is a great guy and you both deserve happiness. Me and Clark are an item now and Oliver is just someone that was in my past. He's a friend and He's always going to be that and that's it". she smiled at her cousin she really was happy for the two. "Now, let's go try on some dresses!" Lois drove them to the local Bridal Shop and made her cousin try on some dresses.

Chloe tried on dozens of wedding gowns. They were all very pretty but she didn't want anything too fancy this time. She chose a floorlength slim gown that had sequins on it and it was ivory and showed off her shoulders. She came out in it to see what Lois thought. She wore matching white dress shoes.

Lois looked at her cousin and whistled "Chloe, you look gorgeaus. Ollie won't know what hit him! Now, are you going to have a veil?"

Chloe thought a moment, "You know what, I don't think I will this time. I think I'll just curl my hair and wear some makeup and jewelry. I really want to keep things simple. How much is this gown?"

Lois looked at the price tag "It's around $2,000. Did Oliver give you any money?"

Chloe nodded "He said to purchase this with his Debit card and that he would pay for the dress."

Lois smiled "Then, we've got the right dress!"

Oliver stood at the men's shop for groom's looking at tuxedos with Bart, Clark, and Victor. A.C. was on assignment in Mexico and would come back the next day.

"So what made Chloe decide to marry you, Boss?" Bart asked as Oliver picked up a thousand dollar tuxedo jacket.

"Maybe it was his good looks," Victor teased.

"Nah, it had to be the money. No girl can resist spending money," Bart shot back.

"What if I told you it was neither one and she really loves me," Oliver said, trying to be annoyed, but finding it very hard to do.

"That can't be it," Bart said, looking slightly down.

"I agree with Oliver. Maybe she really loves him, Guys. it took Lois this long to realize that she loves me," Clark said, stepping out of the dressing room in a tuxedo of his own. Oliver had told Lois and Clark he'd pay for everything in the wedding so everyone could pick the most expensive thing in the stores. Oliver couldn't wait to see what Chloe picked for her dress. He wanted her to wear the best money could buy; starting with her wedding dress.

"So how are you and Lois anyways, Kent?" Victor asked as Clark tried on a jacket.

"Good. I'm proposing to her after Oliver and Chloe get married," Clark said.

"Do you think she loves you that much, Clark?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Not funny. You just have to look into her eyes and see it," Clark said.

"If you're gonna ask her to marry you why don't you and Lois just get married on the same day that Chloe and Oliver do?" Bart asked.

"I don't know about double weddings. Shouldn't that be only one couple's day; not two?" Clark asked doubtfully.

"I'm okay with it if you and Lois want to make it a double ceremony. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind. We can just go ask them after we pay for all of this," Oliver said.

It didn't take long to pay for all of the tuxedos and put them in Oliver's sports car. Oliver drove to Lois's apartment and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" He heard Chloe ask breathlessly through the door.

"It's Oliver and Clark," Oliver asked.

"One minute," Chloe said. It was five minutes before Chloe opened the door. Her blonde hair was a mess, her face was flushed, and her blue eyes shimmered with happiness.

"You look beautiful," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oliver, I'm a mess! How can you say that?" Chloe asked, burrowing her head in his chest as he stroked her hair.

"You'll always be beautiful; even when your hair is messed up and you're wearing no makeup," Oliver teased, kissing her lips gently.

"Are you always going to be this sweet?" Chloe asked as she took his hand in hers and led him and Clark to the living room.

"You bet I am," Oliver said as he sat down. He hoped that Chloe and Lois were open to the idea of a double wedding. Anyone who was in love like Clark looked when he looked at Lois deserved to be married.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Lois asked, looking up from a catalogue selling different wedding cakes.

"Lois, we came here because we have a very important question to ask you and Chloe. Well I have two. Lois, would... would you marry me?" Clark asked, looking like Charlie Brown trying to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl.

Lois and Chloe both looked stunned. Lois for the first time ever looked speechless. "I don't know what to say, Smallville," Lois said in a soft voice.

"Just say yes. I love you, Lois," Clark said, pulling out a ring with a blue stone in it. Oliver hoped Lois said yes. He didn't know if Lois knew Clark's secret or not, but he believed there was a special someone for everybody. Clark and Lois were meant for each other. Both of them deserved happiness and if she said yes then they could all start planning the wedding as soon as she gave her answer.

Lois looked at Clark with the same speechless look and she glanced at her engagement ring. Clark asking her to marry him she hadn't expected that one coming. But both her and Clark loved each other very much and these days it seemed she couldn't ever bear to be without him. Her eyes lit up and she smiled . "Yes Smallville".she said.

It was hard to believe that just years ago when they met, they could barely stand each other. But ever since Lana Lang got out of the picture, her and Clark grew close. First as friends, then as lovers. It was hard to believe Clark wanted to be with her and not Lana Lang.

Chloe was also surprised by Clark's sudden proposal. What made him want to propose to Lois so soon? Maybe it was all the Wedding bliss, she thought. She wondered how Oliver's tux shopping went. She also began to wonder when they should all get married. Around New Year's? that would be a cool wedding time, or how bout Christmas! Then they could celebrate Christmas as one big family up at Oliver's loft . Chloe grinned to herself as she thought of it.


	10. An Unwanted VisitorIntruder

"So, how did the shopping go?" Chloe asked, kissing Oliver's cheek gently.

"Good. I found a suit that I liked. How did finding a dress go?" Oliver asked, wrapping his fingers around her blonde tresses. Her hair was soft and Oliver loved running his fingers through it.

"Also good. I found something that Lois says is simple but elegant," Chloe said.

"She's right, Ollie. I think you're gonna like it," Lois said with a grin.

"So, when do you two want to get married? We need to pick wedding dates," Clark said, bringing Oliver back to the reason they were here and he asked Lois to marry him.

"I was thinking Christmas Eve or New Year's," Chloe said.

"That's only two weeks away," Lois said uncertainly.

"Couldn't we have something small? I didn't really want a big wedding. I had it last time with Jimmy. Couldn't we just have it with the four of us, a preacher, and all of our friends in the Justice League?" Chloe asked, sounding like she was scared of the whole idea of a big wedding.

"I'm okay with that if you guys are. Also, Chloe and Lois, Clark and I was wondering if you two would like to make this a double wedding. We can all get married together and have the same anniversary," Oliver said with a smile.

"I don't know. You two got engaged first. Don't you want to have the day be all about you instead of sharing it?" Lois asked skeptically.

"Lois, I don't mind. We're not going to turn this into the movie 'Bride Wars," Chloe said.

"Okay. Then let's get married the same day," Lois said with a nervous smile. Oliver hadn't seen "Bride Wars," but Chloe had told him all about it two months ago when she, Lois, and Dinah had watched it.

"So what day should we get married? I wouldn't mind getting married on New Year's. Getting a wife just as the year comes in sounds perfect to me," Oliver said, smiling at Chloe.

"I kind of like the idea too. Start the New Year and be married," Clark said.

"They do have a point, Lois. Also Christmas might be busy. People are going to be with there families," Chloe pointed out.

"Well, I guess we could do New Year's Eve. But what am I going to do about a dress? I only bought a dress for a bride's maid, not a bride," Lois complained.

"Take the dress back and you and Chloe can use my credit card to buy you a wedding dress," Oliver said, handing the credit card to Chloe that she just returned to him.

"Oliver, you are going to be paying for this whole wedding," Chloe said.

"I know. Can I see the dress you bought Chloe? I want to see what my girl's gonna wear," Oliver said.

"Oliver Queen, don't you know you aren't supposed to see me in my dress until the wedding?" Chloe huffed in mock dismay.

"I know that, but I just want to see what you got. Just leave it on the hanger and I can decide if I like it," Oliver said, kissing her soft cheek gently.

"Okay," Chloe said walking over to a closet. She took out a dress wrapped in a dry cleaners bag and hung it on a hook where he could see it.

Oliver was stunned. It was beautiful! It was ivory with sequins and off the shoulders. In this one moment it seemed that Chloe had picked the perfect dress.

"I love it," Oliver said as Chloe walked with him outside. She was staying with Lois to pick out her wedding dress and Oliver and Clark needed to go out as the Blur and the Green Arrow.

"Do you really?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do. It looks perfect. Just like you," Oliver said, kissing her lips gently. Chloe kissed him back, twining her fingers in his hair.

"I love you," Chloe whispered softly against his lips.

"I love you too, Beautiful," Oliver whispered as he kissed her again.

"Be careful out there, Oliver. I don't want you lose you like I did Jimmy," Chloe said, the concern in her eyes as he got into his car.

"I promise. Now kiss me and I'll be off," Oliver said. Chloe kissed him one more time and he drove off. Oliver wished she didn't have to worry. Maybe after marrying he could let someone else take over the city as a hero. He didn't want his wife or kids to worry about him when he went out at night.

After the two men of their lives left, Chloe and Lois drove back to the bridal shop so that Lois could exchange her dress. "It's really nice for Oliver to pay for the entire wedding".said Lois as they entered the store and started looking for some wedding dresses.

"It is nice of him to pay for everything. What's more surprising is Clark proposing to you". said Chloe as she watched Lois.

"I know! I hadn't expected that one coming though, we had been dating for a little over a year". After sifting through some dresses and trying on some, Lois finally picked one out. It was all white, a dress similar to Chloe's but it was just plain no sequins on it and made of silk, plus it had gloves to go with it and a matching silk scarf. "How do I look?" she soon came out of the dressing room.

Chloe stood there a bit shocked. "You look great Lois! Clark's definitely going to love that". Chloe wondered if Clark had told Lois his secret yet. If he hadn't he better get a move on it! She also hoped that him and Clark would be careful out there in the world. She didn't ever want to risk losing him.

It didn't take long for Lois to choose a dress, complete with shoes, a tierra, and a veil. This was going to be some wedding with both of them marrying their boyfriends on the same day. Just then Lois got paged to go into work "Can you believe it, no sooner they are wanting me to go to work! Chloe, thanks for coming shopping with me but now I must take you back home!"

Chloe laughed "That's okay, Lois. I need to go to the Isis Foundation as well and finish up some things there". When Lois dropped her off, Chloe did some work at the Foundation. While Oliver was out patrolling with Clark and the others, she needed to keep busy. When she was just doing some errands, Chloe bumped into a girl a newby she automatically thought. The girl was unstable and holding a gun " I need some help, and no one won't ever give it to me, not even you!"

Chloe didn't recognize the girl and felt fear creep up. "Look, relax okay? I don't even know who you are so how can I help you?" Chloe suddenly wished Oliver was there.

The girl kept the gun on Chloe. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy. But I'm not! Someone is trying to frame me for something I didn't do!"

"What are they accusing you of?" Chloe asked. Her voice being extremely shaky.

"LIke you haven't heard? They are accusing me of robbing that Jewelry Store on South Street. That was another girl who looked like me!" she said.

"What's your name?" asked Chloe trying to remain calm.

"Carrie Woods. I haven't been here for very long just moved in with my folks and they were murdered the other night. I have no where to turn to!" she said.

Chloe "Just relax everything is going to be alright. Me and my friends can help you!"

The girl pointed the gun at Chloe again "And why should I even trust you? So far I haven't met a good person in this crappy city!"

Oliver stood on the roof of a building, watching the city. So far he wished every night could be like this. It was quiet and, except for the occasional purse snatcher, there was no crime tonight as far as he could see.

"It doesn't seem like we're gonna see much crime tonight," Clark said from behind him.

"No. It should always be like this," Oliver said with a sigh of relief.

"If it keeps up like this maybe the city won't need us when we get married and go on our honeymoons. Have you decided where you and Chloe are going?" Clark asked.

"Not yet. I just proposed to her today. I just can't believe in a few weeks she'll be my wife. She's been so sad since she lost Jimmy. She has the most incredible smile and I want her to keep smiling," Oliver said, turning to look back on the street.

"You are right on that one. I just hope you are ready for Chloe to help you when you're the Green Arrow and whatever children you two have. If they're anything like Chloe you are going to be a handful," Clark said with a teasing grin.

"I think I should be feeling more sorry for you than me. You're marrying Lois," Oliver teased back as his cell phone rang. The window on the phone revealed Chloe's name.

"Hello?" Oliver asked, not bothering to turn off his voice modulator. Chloe was breathing hard into the line. It sounded as if she were running and fast.

Chloe managed to get out of the girl's crossfire by reacting quickly and with her quick reflexes, she grabbed a vase nearby; first she kicked the gun out of the girl's hand then she brought the vase down on her hard and the girl went unconcious. The Gun she had held, fell to the floor.

Chloe made a grab for it. She wasn't about to give the girl another chance to shoot her. Taking the gun, Chloe ran for it. Before that she put a closed sign on the Isis door and grabbed her coat and keys. She also locked the door. Running quickly, Chloe dialed Oliver on his cell hoping to reach him.


	11. Chloe's Nightmare

When his voice disguised with the device he still used answered the phone, Chloe answered back. "Oliver! Thank goodness I reached you! There's this girl came into Isis didn't even schedule an appointment, and just broke in! She had a gun and was wanting some help but she was going about it all wrong!" she breathed heavily as she kept running.

She had locked the building door and the girl was unconcious but she didn't know for how long the girl would stay locked up.

Oliver took a deep breath before answering. "All right, Chloe. Lock yourself up and stay there. Me and Clark will be there as soon as possible," Oliver said, hoping that Chloe recognized his comforting voice through a voice modulator.

"So, what's happening?" Clark whispered next to him.

"Hostage situation. Chloe, stay on the line with me. Now what flowers do we want for our wedding?" Oliver asked, hoping to take Chloe's mind off the situation by bringing the subject to their wedding.

"White roses. Oliver, I'm scared," Chloe whimpered softly, nearly unhinging Oliver.

"I know. Just stay calm. I'll be there in a few minutes," Oliver said, hoping he would make do on that promise. He wanted to marry Chloe. He wouldn't come close to losing her as he had with Lex.

Right now Chloe wished all she could focus on was their wedding. Planning it sounded like a brilliant idea. Chloe wished Oliver and Clark would hurry up and get there. She had found an empty room and locked herself in it. Then she pulled a desk in front of the door blocking she had to, she would escape out the window but it was a longway down.

Outside the door, Chloe heard nothing the girl must still be out cold she thought. When she woke up, she was going to be extremely angry.

Soon enough, the girl woke up with a splitting headache. She couldn't find Chloe anywhere. But the building was locked up. So she still had to be around "Chloe, you can't hide from me forever!" she yelled.

Oliver and Clark stopped by the Isis Foundation building and looked at the door that had been beaten in and the siding splintered.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Clark asked as Oliver ran his gloved hand over the siding.

"You go inside and find Chloe. I'll call the police and see what they can tell me. Hurry, Clark," Oliver said. Clark sped inside the building and Oliver ran to the pay phone. He hoped that he got the police. It didn't look good if they didn't stop the crazy girl that was threatening Chloe or got her out in time.

Clark looked around the building as he ran at top speed. Using his superhearing he listened for Chloe. He heard her heavy breathing along with a few muttered threats from a girl who sounded as if she smoked.

Chloe winced as the girl was now trying to break into the room where she was at. Chloe had no idea that Clark and Oliver were already at the building. She hoped they hurried. She couldn't fight the girl much longer. Chloe pulled out the gun, if the girl broke the door down and entered; she would have no choice but to shoot her. She wished she could help the girl really she did, but the girl should have made an appointment like everyone else. Chloe's business was listed in the Metropolis phone book. The girl must be after her for something else, she just didn't know what.

The girl broke through the door by kicking it several times. She looked pretty rough. She was bleeding from where Chloe had hit her with the vase. As she came charging towards Chloe, Chloe aimed the gun towards the girl and fired some shots. Hitting the girl in the chest didn't seem to stop her. So she hit her with a clear shot in the head. Once the girl was down, Chloe's heart pounded hard. She had never been so scared her whole she hadn't killed the girl, she would be the one who would be dead right now.

Stepping outside the room, Chloe surveyed the damaged area of the room. The room looked trashed and it looked like there was signs of struggle. Chloe knew eventually she would have to tell her story to the police. Seeing Clark arrive in a hurry she was releived. Where was Oliver? The gunshots were still ringing in her ears and smoke came from the gun she held. "Clark, Where's Oliver?" she asked. Chloe looked rough herself. Her hair was in a mess, and her shirt had been torn during the struggle with the girl.

Clark looked at Chloe in shock. The last time he had seen Chloe look that bad was when they were in high school and a meteor freak tried to kill her in the Kent barn. Well, this time she wasn't bleeding, but her hair was a mess and the sleeve of her shirt was ripped at the seams that joined to the shoulder.

"Clark, where's Oliver?" Chloe asked again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm right here, Chloe," Oliver came out of the shadows. His Green Arrow hood and sunglasses had been removed and Oliver had turned off the voice modulator.

"Oliver!" Chloe sobbed, running straight into Oliver's arms. She sobbed uncontrollably as she kissed his lips gently.

Oliver held her tightly as she cried in his chest and kissed his lips every few minutes. "Are you all right?" Oliver asked as her sobs abated and he cupped her soft face gently. A couple of tears ran down her cheeks onto his gauntleted hands.

"I am now. I just knew you'd come," Chloe said, her fingers in Oliver's hair as she stroked his face and hair gently.

"I love you. What happened to the girl?" Oliver asked after kissing Chloe's forehead.

"She came in and I had a gun. Oliver, am I going to jail?" Chloe asked, burying her face in his chest and the tears fell again.

"I wouldn't think so. It looks like self-defense. The police are going to be here in a minute. I'd better hide. I'm still a criminal to them," Oliver said, stepping into the shadows.

"Oliver, I love you," Chloe whispered softly as she went to the sink against the wall and ran some water. She then put a rag doused with water on her face as a siren cut through the night.

After seeing Oliver, Chloe began to calm down some. She went to the sink to splash some water over her face. She still held the rag onto her face as the police came there was only two cops. Chloe looked over to Clark. Clark had promised to stay nearby to make sure that she remained okay.

The cops came in. The first one to come in was on the fat side, and was black and he looked like that Winslow Father on Family Matters. A show she enjoyed when she was younger." My name is Officer Rains. Can you tell me what happened?" he raised his eyebrow when he saw the body.

Chloe told him what all had happened how the girl broke in and didn't schedule an appointment. She also told the cop the girl had tried to kill her, they struggled, Chloe took the gunaway from the girl to keep her from shooting her. Then she told him she knocked the girl out with a vase then locked the place up and ran and hid. Then the girl came back for seconds and broke into the room where she was. Chloe told him the girl would have killed her if she didn't shoot her right then she also said she had blocked the door with a desk before to keep the girl out. But that hadn't kept the girl out long.

The Officer was recording everything Chloe had told him and was taking notes. When he looked up he saw how terrified Chloe looked. "It'll be okay Ms. Sullivan. Your not going to jail. This was complete self-defense,Your statement just proved it to be so. Now what we're going to do is just have the body removed from here and just rule out the shooting as self-defense. I've done got her down for burglarly ", he pointed to the lifeless girl "And attempted murder". he finished jotting down more notes "And miss, just to be on the safe side, you might need to get more security around here".

"Like guard dogs?" asked Chloe. She had been meaning to get a few but just didn't know where to look.

The Officer nodded "That would be perfect. Or if you could have someone be with you at all times while your in business. Like have someone during the day, and at night as well with you. Your a young lady who shouldn't be anywhere by yourself. It's too dangerous in this city. I should know, I have a daughter about your age who's on her own".

Chloe nodded and thanked the Officer for coming by. The Forensic Team gathered all the evidence and took the body with them so that the coroner could take it back to the she was done she called back Oliver.

"You know he is probably right. A few guard dogs wouldn't hurt," Oliver said coming out of the shadows. Chloe all but ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smothered his face with kisses.

"Why do I need a dog when I have you?" Chloe asked between kisses.

"It was just a thought. Are you all right? Really?" Oliver asked, covering her lips with his hand.

"I'm fine. All she did was pull at my hair," Chloe said with a weak grin.

"Are you sure? I could call Lois to take you to the hospital?" Oliver asked with concern in his voice.

"Oliver, would you stop it! I'm all right! I'm alive and we are getting married in a few days. Now shut up and kiss me," Chloe said, pressing her lips to his. Oliver kissed her back, smoothing her hair back gently.

"I love you, Chloe," Oliver said softly as they walked out of the building.

"I love you too. Thank you for rescuing me," Chloe said.

"Any time. Now I've got to get home and change. I want to take you out to dinner. I wanted to ask you where you wanted to go for our honeymoon," Oliver said, giving her her purse that she had dropped on the ground in her attempt to get away from the girl.

"Okay. I need to get cleaned up too. I probably look a mess," Chloe agreed.

"You don't look that bad. You have a few scratches and your hair's a mess, but you look beautiful to me," Oliver said, cupping her face and kissing her lips again.

"You look handsome to me when you have what amounts to hat hair," Chloe teased, running her fingers through his blond hair.

"Hey! I don't have hat hair," Oliver protested.

"Could have fooled me. Your hair is pressed against your head as if you did," Chloe said with a huge grin.

"Hmmm. Very funny. Any more comments like that and I won't marry you," Oliver said, giving Chloe his credit card.

"What's this?" Chloe asked.

"My charge card. Take a cab to your house and get ready for our date. Then come back to the building and I'll take you out to dinner," Oliver said in a whisper.

"Okay. I should be ready in two hours," Chloe said.

"Fine. Just one more kiss before you go," Oliver said, pressing his lips to hers. He heard Chloe sigh softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Chloe whispered softly as she left.

"I love you too. Be careful," Oliver whispered as he turned and walked back to his building.

Chloe done as Oliver told her to do, she used his charge card and called a cab to go get ready at the Watchtower. Once she was there she went through her closet to find something nice to wear. She chose a navy blue formal silk gown that she wore to one of Oliver's parties in the past few years, and put on some diamond earrings. She also cleaned up her face and her cuts and applied very light makeup. Next she put her hair up in a french twist then proceeded into wearing some black low-heels. Within 3o minutes, she was ready.

Chloe then looked at her perfumes. She chose to wear that night Lavendar/vanilla and even put some vanilla lotion on her hands. After applying last minute eyeshadow, she was soon downstairs ready to walk back towards the waiting cab. The cab took her back to Isis building where she would meet up with Oliver again. It was nice of Oliver to trust her enough to give her his charge card. Chloe never planned on using his money since she had two jobs that paid fairly well plus she helped superheros. But it was nice of him to give her money anyway and cover expenses like The Wedding, and the Cab.

The next day her and Lois were going to go to the local pound to see if they could find suitable guard dogs. Chloe wanted to get either Dobermans or Labradors. Soon, Chloe saw Oliver heading her way. She touched her blue stoned necklace and eagerly waited for him to come to her.

"You look beautiful," Oliver whispered after he gave Chloe a kiss.

"Thank you and you look handsome," Chloe said with a bright grin as he led her to his car and opened the door.

"What did I do to deserve such a beautiful date," Oliver teased after they had gotten into the car.

"You just have good sense and taste, Ollie," Chloe teased back as they pulled into their favorite restaurant.

"Go inside. I'll park the car," Oliver said as the valet opened her door.

"Okay. At least it's not crowded," Chloe said kissing him gently.

"I love you," Oliver whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered back as she left the car and walked up the cobblestones to the restaurant.

Oliver parked the car in less than five minutes, but Chloe was already seated at their table and had a cloth menu in front of her. "So what do you want?" Oliver asked, holding her hand that was on top of the cloth tablecloth. Her engagment ring sparkled on her slim hand.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking Chicken parmesian," Chloe said thoughtfully. Chloe always ate something different each time they came here. While Oliver ate salad and a breadstick Chloe mulled over the choices and appeared to make up her mind by the time the waiter got there.

Chloe finally decided on Chicken parmesian and a glass of tea. Soon their food arrived and they didn't have to wait a long time. Chloe took several bites out of her food chewed thenasked Oliver a question "What did you want to talk about here?" then she sipped her tea. Beautiful music played as they ate and they had a great view out of the window nearby. Chloe liked it when Oliver held her hand as they ate it was so romantic. Candles were lit at their table to provide more romantic feel. Chloe also wondered if they were going to take Oliver's jet for their Honeymoon. But she wanted him to bring up the Honeymoon first.

"Well, I kind of wanted to know where you wanted to go for our honeymoon? We can go anywhere with the jet," Oliver said as he took a bite of the shells in vodka sauce.

"I don't know. I was thinking of Paris or Hawaii," Chloe said.

"Well, everyone picks Hawaii. I wasn't thinking of it. London sounds good too," Oliver said, picking up her hand and pressing it to his lips.

"I like the idea of that. I've always wanted to see London, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales," Chloe said.

"Well, I guess we have our destination picked. We're going to London. Are you and Lois going to pick out some dogs tomorrow?" Oliver asked as the waiter brought then their dessert.

"Yeah. We're going to the humane society tomorrow on our way to pick up flowers and decide what kind of cake we wanted," Chloe said.

"I thought we all agreed on Chocolate and white and red flowers," Oliver said as he ate his slice of cheesecake.

"We do, but we want to see if they even have them," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. her reaction to his question was as if she couldn't believe that Oliver could be so dense. Maybe it was best if he didn't question what she and Lois decided for their weddings.

When Chloe's dessert came, she dug into it enjoying the flavor. She had chosen Apple Pie with a scoop of icecream and it was warmed up. She was excited about getting married again, and just reminded herself that men didn't know a whole lot about wedding planning than women did. It was always a good idea to check with the Florist, and Bakery to make sure they had everything they wanted. Stuff sometimes just went out of stock too fast. The waiter had sprinkled a little cinnimon on her dessert as she requested and it was on top of her icecream.

That's right, it's going to take a lot to plan a wedding that's going to take place on New Year's she thought as she ate. Maybe they all needed a Wedding Planner, wouldn't hurt to look into one. "Wedding's take a lot of work", she said to Oliver "Me and Lois was thinking of hiring a Wedding Planner to help with the rest. And we'll need a Photographer as well since of course we want tons of pictures". Chloe just hoped the weather would be perfect that day. Just warm and just right. "Speaking of wedding, I found this perfect place to have it and we can have the reception there to as well. How bout we get married at that Fancy Marriott downtown, or We can get married at a Plantation Mansion?" Since it was going to be cold outside, Chloe decided they all needed to get married inside.

"Sounds all right to me. I'll just back off and let you and Lois plan this whole thing. I don't know how to plan weddings," Oliver said, rubbing his thumb over her soft hand.

"I can't argue with you there. You just find a nice tux and wedding rings and come to the hotel or plantation ready to say "I do," Chloe said with a grin.

"Sounds easy," Oliver said as the waiter brought them their ticket.

"It'll sound easy for you, but me and Lois have the hard part. We have to plan the wedding. Just do me a favor. Don't go out as the G.A. that day," Chloe whispered so no one could hear in the restaurant.

"Don't worry about it. Victor and Bart have promised to cover for me that night and the week we're on our honeymoon," Oliver said as they stood and put their coats on.

"Thank you. I'm just so happy. I can't believe in two weeks we'll be married," Chloe said softly as they stepped out into the cold.

"Me neither. I have loved you since that day I rescued you. I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't think you'd like it since you had just lost Jimmy," Oliver said, cupping her face gently and playing with a few strands of her blonde hair.

"I wanted to kiss you too. I kept looking at your lips and wondering what it was like to kiss them," Chloe said, smiling back at him. Oliver leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He heard her sigh softly as she kissed him back.

"I love you," Chloe said breathlessly when they broke apart.

"I love you too. Now take this and buy whatever you need for the wedding and the dogs the policeman was talking about. I want my girl safe at night when she's at the Isis Foundation," Oliver said, pressing his credit card into her hand.

They got into his car and drove back to Lois's apartment. Oliver opened her door like a gentleman and escorted her to the door. "Be careful out there, Ollie. You are going out as the Green Arrow, right?" Chloe asked.

"For awhile. Don't you worry. I'll be all right. Just kiss me and I'll go," Oliver said, kissing her once again.

"Okay. Just be careful. I get so scared," Chloe said in a trembly voice as he kissed her forehead and walked back to his sports car.

"Just remember to call me if you get into any trouble. I'll be there," Oliver said getting into his car. Oliver hated worrying Chloe when it came to being the Green Arrow, but he knew that this job had to be done and so did Chloe. At least she was more accepting of his double life than Lois had been. He wondered if Clark had told Lois about him being the Blur yet. Lois wouldn't take it well if Clark and her went into this marriage and he didn't tell her.

Chloe and Oliver parted ways as soon as he dropped her off back at the Watchtower. Chloe patiently waited for Lois to show up to take her so they could do errands for the day. Chloe watched Oliver drive off until he was gone still thinking about him. It was hard to believe in a few weeks, she'd be getting married again. It even seemed almost like a Dream. Happy Endings didn't just happen for Chloe Sullivan. Sorrow followed by pain and disappointment usually did.

Chloe tried to shake those thoughts out of her head. Chloe just chouldn't shake off the bad feelings she was just getting. Everything had been normal lately. Everyone getting their life together. Her and Oliver getting married, now Lois and Clark were getting married. Chloe had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen to one of them though she wasn't sure her and Lois went to get the dogs, and pick up some dogfood and bowls. Then they went to visit the Florist and Bakery. They were in luck, they had exactly what all they wanted for the wedding, and put in order for them while they were there. They would have to pick it up in a few weeks close to the and Oliver and the others decided New Year's Eve was when they wanted to get married.

That night, she tossed and turned; unable to sleep well. When she finally did, she had a horrible nightmare. In it, both her and Oliver were coming out of a Movie Theater laughing and talking about the movie. Ollie had his arm around her. They were almost to Oliver's car when a strange man with a gun began accusing her of something so about his wife's safety, Oliver stepped in front of Chloe to shield her from any flying bullets. "Sir, we mean no trouble, Chloe has done nothing!"The man in a complete rage, shoots at Oliver and then runs off. Chloe in horror watches Oliver sink to the ground unable to save him. Then Chloe sat up drenched in sweat; she had to see Oliver now! She needed him to comfort her. But she was in no shape to drive. So she called him hoping it wasn't too late to disturb him.

Oliver stood on the roof of the Daily Planet watching the activity below when his cell phone rang. He pressed the call button. "Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, Oliver! You're all right!" Chloe said breathlessly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Oliver asked, a little perplexed as he heard breathless sobs fill the phone line.

"I had a terrible dream. I dreamed we were married and someone shot you when you tried to protect me," Chloe wailed.

"Chloe, calm down. No one is going to shoot me or you. Now I think you have just had a dream considering all that has happened with Lex and that girl who tried to kill you. Now I'm going to call Lois and Dinah. They will stay with you until I take you out to dinner tomorrow," Oliver said in a calm voice. A lot of the time Chloe said she hated that maddeningly calm voice he used when she was this terrified. This time was no exception.

"Oliver Queen, how could you be so calm? I love you and you put yourself in danger. I don't want to lose a husband like I did Jimmy!" Chloe practically screamed into the line. She was so loud that Oliver had to hold the phone from his ear.

"You won't lose me, Chlo. Now listen to me. I love you too, but you are not going to go into hysterics. You knew I was the Green Arrow before you ever agreed to marry me. I want you to calm down and I'll call Lois and Dinah to go to your apartment and I'll see you tomorrow. Now don't open the door until you have confirmation that it's Lois," Oliver said firmly.

"All right. Maybe you're right. I love you," Chloe sniffled, sounding calmer than she had a few minutes earlier.

"I love you too," Oliver said, disconnecting the line. Oliver felt a little worried, but he didn't doubt that he'd be safe. Chloe just had to believe he'd be all right. Oliver punched in Lois's number, hoping she was willing to go to Chloe's at three in the morning.

Lois wasn't exactly thrilled having Oliver call her around Three in the morning. She was actually just getting some real sleep before he had called. But, being the concerned cousin as she was of Chloe's; she just had to go over to her cousin's just to make sure that Chloe was going to be alright.

Lois knew a thing or about having some really nasty nightmares and maybe having a few friends over to talk about it was just what Chloe needed. "Might as well make it a sleepover". she said to herself and packed an overnight duffel bag of things she needed. She agreed to meet Dinah at Chloe's place but first she'd stop by and get some icecream because Chloe could sure use it this late at night. When she was at the store, Lois chose Chocolate Caramel Delight Chloe's favorite when she was depressed or having nightmares, she loved to eat that or cake.

Then not long after that, she was at her cousin's. She had also gotten the latest gossip magazines that Chloe loved. Lois knocked waiting on Chloe to answer. When she did, Lois came in and Dinah was already there. "You okay Cous? Heard you had a pretty nasty nightmare!"

"You have no idea", said Chloe letting her cousin in.

Lois "I have an idea of what having nightmares is really like had some nasty ones myself. All you need to do is think about Happy things and then they go away". They settled down into having a wondered what Oliver was doing, probably patrolling the city as G A, she thought and grinned at her new nickname for him.

Oliver stood on the top of another building, watching as two criminals broke into a safe. This was different from his "Robin Hood" philosophy of robbing from the rich to feed the poor. The first time he had ever met Clark Clark had told him he was wrong to do that.

That Oliver could help people as the Green Arrow without stealing to help them. Chloe had more or less said the same thing when she and Oliver had gone out to dinner. Chloe was smart and knew what she was talking about.

He now hoped she was all right. She was frightened about people hurting her. Oliver hoped that Chloe wasn't scared now. He wanted her to feel safe and protected. She had already been through too much in her life with all of the events that happened in Smallville and Metropolis on a daily basis.


	12. The Day Before The Wedding

That evening, the girls talked, popped some popcorn and watched a movie a comedy that Dinah had rented. Dinah figured the last thing Chloe needed to see was a horror movie after the nightmare she just had. Afterwards, the girls talked some more. Lois tried to change the subject. "How about let's talk about more happier things..... Our wedding is coming up really soon. I'm so glad we got our stuff ordered a head of time".

Chloe jumped in "Me to. I wouldn't want to be one of those people who gets things at the last minute. That would be complete disaster".

Dinah "Have you two done decided where to have the Wedding?"

Chloe " We've decided to have it at The Hampton Resort in Metropolis. It has fancy rooms with everything in them like Master bedrooms. There's a room we've rented there for the wedding. Lois and I want to use lots of candles and flowers".

Dinah smiled "Candles and Flowers are romantic. What kind of candles you both using?"

Lois "We both agreed on Vanilla". Chloe nodded.

The next evening, Chloe was ready to go out with Oliver again.

"You okay?" Oliver asked as he picked Chloe up the next evening. She looked freaked out over something and her hands shook as she opened her own door. She had just recently started opening her own door, telling him in no-uncertain terms that she didn't need him opening and closing doors for her every time they went on a date.

"I'm fine," Chloe said, pasting a big-Fake!-smile on her face.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine," Oliver said concerned.

"I said I am fine," Chloe snapped.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry that you had the nightmare last night. Was it really bad?" Oliver asked.

"Not any worse than a lot of nightmares I suppose. I just was scared when you got shot. You weren't even dressed as the Green Arrow," Chloe said, her eyes misting slightly as she looked at him. She looked like a scared little girl. it was the same look she had gotten when Davis had killed Jimmy and she had nearly been killed.

"It's all right, Chlo. It's just a dream," Oliver said, cupping her face gently.

Chloe took a deep ragged breath. "You're right. Let's just enjoy dinner. So, did you buy the tickets to London yet?" Chloe asked changing the subject as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Yes I did. I'll show them to you after dinner," Oliver said as they both left the car.

They ordered their food and waited for it. Chloe immediately felt bad for snapping at Oliver and for being on edge ever since the terrible nightmare. Lois and Dinah both had told her that if talked to Oliver about her nightmare it might make her feel better and plus he could offer her some comfort. After all, it wasn't his fault I had that horrible thought. "Oliver I apoligize for my behavior. I know your just being a gentleman when you open doors for me and I should let you do that. I didn't mean to snap at you; it's just I'm so freaked out about the whole nightmare. I know it's only a dream, but it felt so real!" she hoped he would forgive her behavior and would still want to marry her.

Lois had told her that when in a marriage you were suppose to share feelings and your fears with your husband or wife,Same with a fiance'.Chloe tried her best to calm down through dinner and to enjoy their date. She listened to the soft music coming from the violins. Heard people talk and the clinging of plates and glasses. She wanted to mainly focus on Happier moments. But she also felt like she had to confide in Oliver and to tell him her deepest fears. It was the only way she was going to feel better to get comfort from him.

"It's all right, Chlo. I have bad dreams too. Maybe you're getting cold feet?" Oliver suggested with a comforting grin or what he hoped was comforting grin.

"No, I don't think so. I didn't get cold feet when I married Jimmy," Chloe said, taking a bite of chocolate and peanut butter cheesecake. Chloe loved every kind of cheesecake imaginable and had some really strange tastes. Oliver would never have eaten the combinations she often came up with.

"I like the sound of that," Oliver said, picking up her hand and pressing it to his lips.

"I love you. I do know that. I just don't want to lose you like I did Jimmy," Chloe said, her blue eyes full of fear.

"You won't, Chlo. If it would make you feel any better I'll even be more careful when I'm out," Oliver said.

"I like that idea. You promise?" Chloe asked, stroking his face gently.

"I promise. You just concentrate on getting married next week. Did everything you and Lois ordered come in yet from the bridal shop?" Oliver asked, hoping that the change of subject would make her feel better.

Chloe grinned when he mentioned that. "Of course! I got a call today about the order. I'm suppose to go pick things up tomorrow. I can't believe how fast time is flying", she then added "Pretty soon, we're alll getting married and I just can't wait. It's hard to believe it's all happening". _which is why I'm starting to get nightmares, she thought. Things are strangely normal, and something very bad is about to happen. _Chloe tried to hide her thoughts and troubled face from Oliver and tried to focus on getting married. She needed something happier to think about. She couldn't become a crying mess around Oliver. They had everything covered. The Wedding props, and banquet for after the Wedding, and even had music picked out. She savored every bite of the chocoalate peanut butter cake. She wondered what else Oliver had planned for the night.

The next Week........

Oliver was at the tailor to do a final fitting for his tuxedo. He didn't want to have gained a few extra pounds and his tuxedo be too small. the wedding was tomorrow and Oliver was feeling as if his stomach was doing flips.

He had never been married before and he was hoping that he wouldn't mess it up. Clark's friend, Carter Hall, had told him that marriage was sacred and important. Of course the man would know since he was still in love with his wife, even though she had been dead for years.

Oliver licked his lips and looked in the mirror. Clark, Bart, Victor, A.C., John Johnz, and Carter were all there also getting fitted for wedding tuxes since they were all invited to the wedding and since Clark was going to marry Lois at the same time Oliver married Chloe.

"Maybe I was wrong about you. You have proved that you can settle down," Carter said, with a grin as he adjusted his tie.

"Thanks, Carter, I think. I've never been so nervous in my entire life," Oliver said with a shaky smile.

"Getting married is not hard. I saw my parent's marriage. My dad loved my mom and she loved him. They had a great marriage," Clark put in his input.

"I've seen the pictures of your mom and dad. They looked like a great couple. I've been told my parents were the same way," Oliver said, chewing his lips.

"Don't worry. I was happy with my wife Shayera. I think you will be equally happy with Chloe. Sure, you'll get into an argument and say something stupid, but if you really love each other you'll get past that," Carter said.

"Thanks, Carter. When you told me about your wife I wanted to have that kind of marriage with Chloe," Oliver said as he paid the tailor with his credit card.

"I think you will, Oliver. Just tell her every day you love her. That's what I had to do with my wife on Mars," John said with a smile.

"John, do you miss your wife?" Clark asked the Martian Manhunter as soon as they went outside.

"Every day. I think of her and my daughter every day," John said with tears in his dark eyes. John didn't talk a whole lot about his family, but when he did the pain in his eyes was obvious. Oliver never wanted that kind of pain that John and Carter suffered from losing their wives. Oliver hoped and prayed he never had to.

Chloe and Lois were at the Hotel getting the Decorations underway for the next day. Chloe hoped that Clark had told Lois that he was The Blur before they got married tomorrow. If he didn't, Lois would surely make him regret that he didn't. Both her, Lois, Dinah, and Lana were hanging up the decorations. Lana her best friend from High School had come down for the wedding to help out.

Lois looked at her cousin. Chloe looked happy about getting married but she could tell something was on her cousin's mind. "What's wrong, Chloe? You look like your a million miles away". they were putting decorations around the room.

Chloe looked at Lois should she be the one to tell her? "Lois, I'm sure it's nothing". she said and bend down to pick up another candle.

Soon Lois was close to her "Fess up, Cousin otherwise you know you'll never keep something big from me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Chloe sighed and then talked to Lois. "Has Clark told you anything about him that you didn't know like say a week ago?"

Lois and the others exchanged glances. 'There's a lot of things I don't know about Clark, but that's different".

Chloe "Lois, has he told you about being The Blur yet?" she asked.

Lois's face litted up like a Christmas Tree when she said that. She didn't appear shocked at all "Yes, he did he told me about a week ago on a date. Along with some other things I didn't know. I knew I was right all along about my instincts about him being the Blur he just kept trying to cover it up!"

Chloe "Yeah well, Clark had a perfectly good reason to hide his superhero identity. It's not that he didn't trust you Lois".

Lois "I know about that."

Chloe "Good. I'm glad he told you, I just didn't want you two getting married and keeping secrets from one another".

Lana chimed in 'That's right about what your cousin says Lois. Marriage shouldn't have any secrets at all in it. That's what destroyed mine and Lex's marriage. Secrets and lies".


	13. The Wedding Day Jitters

The day of the wedding dawned cool and clear. For once there was no crime in Metropolis so all the members of the Justice Society and League, that Oliver was trying to build were able to come. Oliver's apartment was a madhouse. The women and Courtney were all downstairs in Dinah's apartment and all the men were upstairs.

"Breathe, Oliver, Clark," Carter teased as the two nervous grooms finished their ties and pinned a flower to their tuxedos.

"Easy for you to say. Being married is a whole lot harder than being the Green Arrow or the Blur," Oliver grumbled.

"He is right about that one. Just relax, Oliver. All you have to say is 'I do,' " Victor said.

"He's scared he'll mess up the vows," Clark said with a smile.

"I am not!" Oliver said, realizing too late he sounded like a four-year-old. He wondered how Chloe was doing. She had to be going through bride jitters.

Chloe was going through some bride jitters. The last time she had gotten married it had turned into complete disaster. Doomsday had ruined the entire wedding and had kidnapped her before her or Jimmy could even cut the cake. And Jimmy had been injured by him. Davis thought he could convince her that it was him she wanted to be with, but he was wrong. Chloe didn't love him. At least this time Doomsday was dead at least she and the others believed he was after what they had seen at the Watch Tower that night. Both Oliver and Clark had presumed him dead. So why did she feel a bit uneasy about Davis? Maybe she thought he was going to ruin this wedding by taking them all by surprise and kidnapping her before Oliver's eyes. _Stop it Chloe! she wanted to smack herself. Davis is dead, he's not going to ruin anything! _ She was going to seriously have to stop thinking too much about things and be happy now that she was marrying Oliver!

She smiled as she thought of Oliver and wondered how he was handling wedding day. Probably nervous and having the jitters to she thought. She just hoped he didn't have second thoughts about marrying her. She didn't have second thoughts about him. The women around her fussed over her making sure her hair and everything was perfect. Dinah had done her hair by curling it with rollars an hour ago and was doing last minute touches on it. Courtney was doing Lois's hair. Both her and Lois had decided to do their own makeup. Chloe had already had her makeup on and was standing in front of the mirror examining herself. She looked beautiful! And she was right, going without a veil this time was the best thing to do because then her hair wouldn't mess up. Dinah added some last minute touches to her hair. She put miniture fake white roses in Chloe's hair and Courtney did the same to Lois. Chloe's gown sparkled in front of the mirror and she held her bouquet in front of her. It was almost time for them to go to the hotel. She couldn't wait to see Oliver in his tux. She wondered what color tux he chose to wear.

"Chloe, I want to take some photos of you and Lois in your gowns". said Mrs. Kent who appeared before her. Martha looked lovely in a Hunter Green dress and she held a camera. Martha was like family to Chloe. Chloe smiled "Of course, Mrs. K". said Chloe. She often called her Mrs. K.

Martha looked at Chloe "Chloe, call me Martha from now on. We've known each other for years!" she hugged Chloe. She was happy these two were finally getting married. Chloe hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you could make it to the wedding, you and Lana both". said Chloe.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially when it's my son and Lois getting married, or you and Oliver". she said."Now go ahead and pose for me". she held the camera up.

Chloe posed for her and thought this wouldn't be the last of picture taking. There was the Wedding, the reception, and picture taking after that of the Bride and Groom. Soon Martha was done taking pictures and went to take pictures of Lois. Soon after that, all of them had to leave to go to the Church where the wedding would take place. They rode in separate cars, before they knew it, they had arrived there in less than fifteen minutes. Lois and Chloe waited til the music started for them.

Oliver and Clark waited at the front of the church with the minister as Sam Lane and Gabe Sullivan walked Lois and Chloe down the aisle. Oliver felt his breath catch as he looked at Chloe, a smile on her face as she looked at him and took his hand.

Chloe's blue eyes were on his brown ones as they went through their wedding vows. Quickly it was over and Oliver started as the minister said that he and Clark could kiss the brides. Oliver clasped the back of Chloe's neck and pressed his lips to hers.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," Chloe whispered softly against his lips when they broke apart.

"May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen and Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent," the minister said before they walked down the aisle to go to the reception that Oliver had reserved in the hotel dining room.

Chloe couldn't believe that the Wedding was over with so soon. It seemed like it was so short! Oliver had looked so handsome standing there at the altar. Then again, he always looked handsome no matter what he wore. It didn't take them long to get to the Hotel. Both Her Oliver, Lois and Clark rode in a Limo that Oliver had paid for and he insisted that they got special treatment on their wedding day. The ride to the Hotel was fun. Chloe felt almost giddy in the Limo because she had never ridden a limo before in her life and didn't know what to think. The ride to the Hotel was short as well. They all climbed out and went inside.

Chloe and the girls did a fantastic job in decorating it the other day. Mrs. Kent and some other women as the guests helped to as well. The room simply looked elegant and romantic. A bowl of Fruit punch sat in the middle of one table. And beside it was a big silver bowl that had ice and champagne. The chocolate Cake looked excellant standing on a separate table in the far corner of the room. Red Miniture Roses decorated it and a Bride and Groom sat on top. It was a seven layer cake enough to feed them and their guests. There was also an assortment of finger foods. Sandwiches, Chicken Wings, Chicken Strips, candy mints, pigs in a blanket, and any kind of finger food you can and Lois had went all out on the catering.

There was white table cloths over the round tables that surrounded the area and romantic music was playing by Celine Dion and Martina wanted to dance around the room already. She and Oliver was married! They were escorted to the Bride and Groom table which was separate from the others. Chloe sat near Oliver and waited for him to thank everyone that came. He was usually good at hosting parties and this was no exception.

Oliver stood and clinked his glass with his fork. "I want to thank you all for coming. Over the years me and Chloe have made a lot of friends and I want to thank you for you support," Oliver said, raising his glass to them.

"Hey, Oliver, aren't you gonna be back soon?" He heard Bart's voice.

"Yes, Impulse. Wild horses couldn't keep us away," Oliver said with a smile as he sat down and Clark offered his toast. The rest of the meal and the trip to the airport was quick and all too soon they were on the plane to London.

Chloe was glad that now they could have a chance to be alone and spend time together as a married couple. She had changed into something more comfy after the reception. A pair of black dress pants, and a white blouse that was made of silk. Her hair was still curly from being styled earlier. While at the reception her and Oliver, Lois and Clark had to sign papers to make the marriage legal. It didn't take but a few minutes.

She sighed as she sat back against a seat on Oliver's plane. Her seat was right next to his. Chloe checked out the plane it hadn't been changed too much since the last time she had seen it when she had to meet Oliver to help him with some research. There was chairs to sit in, a sofa on the other side, other than that no changes. But Chloe was impressed Oliver had his own plane she thought. She was ready to get to their Honeymoon and begin to relax and have some fun.

Oliver stood talking with the pilot some and soon closed the curtain to the cockpit so they could have some privacy. Chloe smiled as he made his way to sit next to her "We're finally married", she said a bright smile was on her face.

"Yeah, and I'm not going anywhere, Chlo," Oliver said with a smile back at her as the stewardess brought them some cokes.

"I do love you. I've never been so happy," Chloe said as she looked at the lights of Metropolis as they left the city.

"Me neither. I just hope that everyone can handle things while we're gone," Oliver said.

Bottom of Form 8

Bottom of Form 8


	14. A mysterious package

The two weeks in London passed quickly and they were back in Metropolis before they knew it. Oliver went out the day the got back as the Green Arrow and stood on top of the Daily Planet with Clark.

"So how does it look out there, Handsome?" Chloe asked, Oliver hearing the dry humor in her voice. Chloe had started calling him 'Handsome' as a term of endearment and Oliver didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't like it. Chloe had recently told him, during their honeymoon, that she didn't like being referred to as Chlo. Since he called her that, it gave her the right to call him 'Handsome.'

"Fine. It's been quiet. The others did a good job of protecting the city," Oliver said as he looked through his infrared goggles.

"That's good. You and Clark be careful. You two don't want to frighten your wives," Chloe said with a grin.

"Will do," Oliver said, feeling concern. Chloe hadn't really gotten over her nightmare from a few weeks ago. She always seemed to think that something might happen because in the dream Oliver had gotten shot.

After briefly visiting her two favorite Heroes on top of the Daily Planet, Chloe decided to return to work at the Isis Foundation building. She fed and watered the two black labs she had. The dogs were friendly to her and those that dropped by the building sometimes. Oliver, Lois, and Clark and The Justice League. Chloe fixed her some lunch nothing more than just sandwich lunch meat and began bringing up her computer screens to keep an eye on the town, and to work on other things. She ate her Turkey and Cheese sandwich hungrily on wheat bread. Then drank some soda then she flew away at her keys doing some research for Clark Kent on Killer that needed to be found.

She hadn't forgotten about her nightmare from two weeks ago but she was trying hard not to focus on that right now. Earlier that day she was told that her and Oliver's Wedding and Reception pictures should be back in a few weeks. Chloe couldn't wait to see them. They still had a bunch of reception gifts to open up but for now they all stood in a corner at the Isis Foundation Chloe didn't want them piling up in her and Oliver's apartment because it would take up Honeymoon in London was great and they got to spend a lot of time together. Oliver wanted to start trying to have children right away and they had made love on the Honeymoon and at his loft to . Chloe was a bit excited about becoming a mom. She hoped her and Oliver would become great parents.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she glanced out into the peephole. It was a Ups guy with a package. Frowning, Chloe knew she hadn't ordered anything recently. Or had Oliver? Sometimes he ordered packages for her. Anything she'd need for the building. Chloe opened the door and noticed the package was big.

"Package for Ms. Sullivan", said the guy.

'That would be Mrs. Queen right now". said Chloe with a bright smile "I got married several days ago".

"Wow. I didn't know that." he said.

"So who's the package from?" she asked signing the paper before her.

"I don't know there wasn't any address or name on it". said the guy. "You can either take it or not".

Chloe took the package and brought it inside whatever was inside, was a bit heavy. Chloe set it on a table and began to open it. A nasty smell came to her nostrils that smelled of rot and flesh. Chloe nearly gagged. "Ugh. I wonder what was sent". when she finished opening it, she let out a scream. Inside the box laid a dead bird a crow and a note. Chloe took the note and read it "Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong or this will be you next". she shivered. Who'd want her dead?


	15. Oliver stays with Chloe

Oliver felt tired. The night had been long and crime had risen slightly tonight. Clark, Hawkman, and Oliver had all stopped two or three bank and store robberies in the course of three hours and every bone in Oliver's hands hurt from hitting thugs whose jaws felt like steel.

Oliver looked at his bleeding hands and rubbed them gingerly. "You okay, Oliver?" Clark asked.

"Depends. My hands hurt," Oliver complained.

"Bleeding hands aren't that bad. Try acting like "Walker Texas Ranger" and use your legs to fight. Shayera nearly broke an ankle when she tried that," Carter said with dry humor.

"No thanks. I'd rather not," Oliver said.

"Yeah, Chloe will hurt you if you even tried that stunt," Clark said.

"By the way how is Chloe?" Carter wanted to know.

"She's fine. Ready to get back to work. Me and her are also trying for a baby," Oliver said. Oliver and Chloe had talked about kids during their honeymoon and both pretty much wanted kids. Chloe wanted a handsome baby boy who looked like Oliver and Oliver wanted a little girl who looked like Chloe with her bright smile.

"Me and Lois are too. Lois says if we have a boy we can name him after my dad, Jonathan Kent," Clark said.

"Well, me and my wife never had kids. We wanted them though. I wish you two a whole houseful," Carter said as the computer that Oliver carried buzzed.

Oliver activated the screen. Chloe's frightened face filled the screen. "What's wrong, Honey?" Oliver asked his wife.

Chloe held up two objects that made Oliver feel slightly nauseated. "Stay there. We're all coming over," Oliver said. He hoped Clark and Hawkman helped him on finding out who would send Chloe what he was seeing. This was disgusting and Oliver needed help.

Chloe shutted off the computer after nodded at what Oliver said. She put the dead bird and note back into the box and went to go wash her hands. It was disgusting sending her that. Chloe had a soft spot for animals of all kinds. Birds didn't deserve to die that gruesome. By the time she was done, the doorbell rang to the Watchtower. Chloe opened the door surprised to find Hawkman there. "Hi Carter! Didn't expect to find you here." she let them in and told them about the disgusting package more. "I haven't got the slightest clue who would send such a thing-" she stopped when she saw Oliver's bloodied hands. "You hurt yourself again?" Chloe stopped everything and grabbed a nearby first aid kit. She knew to keep them around the house you never knew when your husband was going to come home injured from crime fighting.

She began to clean Oliver's hands throughly. First she rinsed them in warm water, next she applied some Alcohol to them which burned some but would heal up faster. Then she wrapped his hands up in gauge bandages. "There, this should stop bleeding in no time and heal up in a few days. Try not to hit more thugs in the face anytime soon, okay?" she asked him jokingly. She wished Oliver would hit Thugs with something else other than his hands; like his crossbow for instance or use some wood. Surely the guys could find him some sort of weapon to use.

"I keep wondering who could possibly send me a dead bird. Let's see, who would be that sick? There's Lex Luthor, Tess Mercer", (who couldn't stand her). "But I don't think that they are the killer that we're looking for. I think it's quiet possible it could be someone you sent to Belle Reeve years ago Clark and their out and targeting me".

"It could be someone with a really sick sense of humor," Clark said after looking at the package's contents again.

"But who? Chloe has already ruled out Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer," Carter said.

"It could be Lex. He's probably already found out that Chloe's my wife and also that I'm the Green Arrow. It seems as if to hurt a superhero go after his or her wife or husband," Oliver said.

"That's true enough. Shayera got threats before they found out she was Hawkgirl," Carter said with a deep sigh.

"Then why hasn't Lois gotten this kind of package? Lex doesn't like me any more than he does you, Oliver. I was his friend for three or four years," Clark said, looking doubtful.

"Clark, Lex is not that same person you rescued when he hit you with his car when we were kids. He tried to drown me," Chloe argued.

"Chloe's right Clark. Lex isn't the same person you knew. I gave him a hard time when we were at Excelsior, but he wasn't cold-blooded. He did sell out a friend just to be popular, but he wouldn't hurt someone like he did Chloe. I learned how to treat people. He didn't. He needs to be in jail," Oliver said firmly.

Chloe looked at Oliver worriedly. "You really think Lex is behind this sending this package? And that he's targeting me and wants me dead? What are we going to do Oliver? I can't be scared to go out and live life constantly looking over my shoulder". Chloe knew that once they had gotten married, no matter how private the ceremony was, some fool would sneak in with a camera capture it all in pictures and it would be in magazines and on the News. By now nearly everyone knew they were married and that Oliver Queen had finally settled down. "Oliver, your not the same person you were in High School. Why can't Lex see that? You've become a better person! Looks like that would be enough for some people". said Chloe.

She knew she couldn't ask the guys to protect her 24/7. Most of all Clark was busy starting a life with Lois. And if Oliver wanted to protect her until Lex was put away, how would he be able to go out as Green Arrow? Maybe Lois and Dinah could stay with her some to. But Lex most likely wouldn't mess with her if Oliver was around protecting her. She looked at the guys and Oliver wondering what they were going to do.

"I could stay with Chloe until Lex is caught," Oliver volunteered.

"Oliver, what about your activities as the Green Arrow?" Clark asked. Oliver looked over at Chloe, her concern evident in her blue eyes.

"Maybe you, Hawkman, and the others can fill in for me until we catch Lex," Oliver said.

"We could do that. And we can also help if Lex Luthor tries to attack either one of you again," Carter said, not bothering to hide the rasp that he emulated so no one could figure Hawkman and Carter were the same person.

"That's a good idea. And, Chloe, could you try to find him with your computers?" Clark asked.

"I can try. And thank you, Oliver," Chloe said, relief in her blue eyes. Clark and Carter left the room. Oliver then took Chloe into his arms and kissed her lips gently.

"Are you going to be okay?" Oliver asked between kisses.

"I'm positive now that you are going to protect me," Chloe said softly as she stroked his face with her hands.

"I do love you," Oliver said.

"I love you too. I want things to be different than they were with Jimmy," Chloe said on a sob as she hugged him.

"Me too, Honey. Me too," Oliver said. He hoped they found Lex and that it would be all right. He also hoped they had a baby soon. Him and Chloe had been trying for one. It would make both of them happy if they found out she was pregnant.

Chloe didn't know how long they had stayed into each other's arms and she didn't keep track of the time. Soon, Oliver moved them to Chloe's comfortable sofa across the other side of the room. Oliver hadn't even changed out of his Green Arrow costume yet because he wanted to be prepared in case Lex tried something anytime soon with felt herself being lifted into his arms once more when Oliver had reached the sofa and sat down with her in his lap . She sighed in content as he wrapped his arms back around her. She turned to face him sideways and laid her head onto his chest. She felt hard leather from his costume rather than his chest but it was still comforting to be in his strong embrace. She felt safe in his arms like nothing could ever harm her when he was around. To lightly change the subject of Lex and the dead bird; Chloe looked up at him "When we do have kids, what do you really want? A boy or Girl? And we also have to discuss names".

Anything was better to talk about than Lex. Babies, The Weather, Current Events, and things that went about their daily and Oliver often discussed work. Oliver liked being Green Arrow because he helped others. Chloe liked to drown herself in her work most of the time to forget about her own problems. She needed to locate Lex soon on the computers, but right now she just wanted to be with Oliver. She looked up at him he had taken off his green hood, sunglasses, and had put away his voice changer.


	16. Oliver gets shot

"Well, I kind of wanted a little girl at first who looked like you, but right now I don't care. I just want you safe, Oliver said, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"I do love you," Chloe said, burying her face in his chest.

Oliver loved her too. Every day he loved her more than the day he had married her. He only hoped they found Lex so she could be the mother of his babies.

A month later Lex was still being looked for. Oliver wasn't going out as much as the Green Arrow. Clark, Carter, and the others had been covering for him until they found Lex.

Oliver had been looking at a new prototype that he was considering for his Green Arrow suit when he heard the sounds of Chloe gagging in the bathroom. Oliver all but ran to the bathroom and knocked hard.

"Chlo, are you all right?" Oliver asked. Chloe opened the door, with tears streaming down her face. Her face also looked red and her hair was a mess.

"I don't feel too good, Oliver. And the smell of food is making me feel sick," Chloe whimpered, burying her face into his chest.

"Okay. Let's go to the doctor. Could be this could be a flu going around," Oliver said firmly. Oliver picked her up and carried her to his car since her legs were shaking too hard for her to walk.

"Or I could be pregnant finally. We have been trying to have a baby since we got married," Chloe ventured as Oliver started the engine.

"I hope you are too," Oliver muttered as he drove at breakneck speed to the doctor's. Chloe's face looked green and she also looked as if she might hurl again. Oliver hoped they got to the doctor's in time before she threw up again.

Once at the Doctor's office, Chloe barely made it to the bathroom in time. She ran to the toilet with Oliver waiting outside for her. She threw up in the bathroom again and again until she couldn't throw up anymore.

With Oliver's help, Chloe made it to the waiting room so they could be called back to see the Doctor.

The Doctor ran some tests, and even had asked Chloe if she had taken a home pregnancy test. Chloe shook her head. Oliver was in the room with her . The Doctor suggested in a few days that she get a pregnancy test and then come back to the Doctor's office to find out if she really was pregnant. The results should be in then.

Chloe was too tired to be looking for Lex again. For the past few days she had been trying to trace him down, having no such luck. Where was he hiding? Underground somewhere? Chloe groaned. She was bored by the time they got back home. She didn't feel like eating, yet, she didn't feel like doing much either. "Oliver I'm bored!" she said.

"How about a movie?" Oliver asked, pushing some tendrils of hair out of her face. Her face still looked like green Kryptonite, but it looked a tad bit better.

"Sounds good," Chloe said, her voice sounding slightly nauseated.

"I'll also take you out to dinner,:" Oliver said, not realizing this was a poor word choice on his part. Chloe's hand went to her mouth.

"You had to mention food! You just had to mention food!" Chloe said as she bolted to the bathroom and threw up again. She came out again five minutes later, her face red and tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. If it'll make you feel better we'll just go to the movie," Oliver said, taking her in his arms and wiping her face gently with his fingers.

Chloe gave him a weak, watery smile. "I love you," Chloe said, stroking his face gently.

"Go get cleaned up. We'll go see the movie and go by the drugstore and buy a pregnancy test like the doctor said to," Oliver said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Yes Sir. Whatever you say, Sir. I love you, Sir," Chloe said, giving him a mock salute.

"Will you just go?" Oliver asked with a grin. Chloe went to their bedroom and a few minutes later was back out in the new dress she had bought last week when she had gone shopping with Lois and Dinah.

"You look beautiful," Oliver said, kissing her lips gently.

"Thank you. I feel much better now. In fact I think I can eat now. I really would like some nachos," Chloe said as Oliver took her arm and they went down to his car.

"I'll take you out to the best place in town. Just don't get sick. I'll never be able to show my face in public again if you did," Oliver teased.

"Very funny," Chloe teased with a mock frown as she hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Oliver yelped.

"Serves you right," Chloe said. The two of them burst out laughing, neither one realizing they were being followed.

The movie the two of them chose to go see was "The Blind Side" with Sandra Bullock. It was based on a true story. Chloe and Oliver enjoyed the movie. Chloe really liked Sandra Bullock she was one of her favorite actresses. The movie lasted a few hours and had an interesting story plot. The movie all ended too soon for Chloe. They stepped out of the Movie was surprised that Oliver went to the Movies when he could afford to have his own Movie Theater at home complete with popcorn. Maybe they could do that later on if like they baught a House someday. If they had more than oen Children, they would need a bigger place.

The night air was cool and clear. Chloe felt better and didn't feel sick at all. They were on their way to the parking lot when Chloe heard footsteps. Before they knew it, some strange man approached them waving a gun around . "You! Your Chloe Sullivan. You should have never published that story!" the gun was pointed in her direction. Chloe felt her heart nearly stop, this was exactly like in her dream! She grabbed Oliver's arm and hissed "This is what happened in my dream! You protect me from this guy and you get shot!" Chloe didn't know if her warning for Oliver would even help, but she had to try.

Oliver watched Chloe out of the corner of his eye. She had his arm in a death grip and was hyperventilating. Oliver couldn't let Chloe get hurt. If she was pregnant, he needed to keep their baby safe.

He pushed her down to the ground as the gun went off. It took him a few minutes to realize the bullet had hit him. He collapsed and heard footsteps run away.

"OLIVER!!" Chloe screeched slipping her arms around him. He felt her lips kiss his and her fingers run through his hair.

"I...love...you," Oliver whispered faintly, stroking her hair gently.

"No, Oliver! You can't leave me," Chloe wailed as she dialed 911. Oliver passed out before the ambulance even arrived.

Hurry up Ambulance, get here! Chloe wanted to scream. Why did it seem like it was taking them so long to get here? Taking off her sweater Chloe did what she was taught to do in case someone she knew ever got shot. She found out where Oliver's wound was and put her sweater over the wound hoping to stop the blood flow. She began crying more. The bullet had been meant for her, but Oliver had stepped in pushed her to the ground and took the bullet for her the way a real hero did. "Ollie, please don't leave me!" She stood over him and turned back to see where the shooter was, he had left. He got away!

The Ambulance soon arrived and asked her what had happened. Chloe told them all the while being upset and crying. She watched in horror as they carefully loaded Oliver onto a stretcher. And they felt of his pulse. "He's still alive but his pulse is weak, we need to get him to a Hospital right away. You did the right thing by stopping the blood flow and calling the Ambulance, you may have saved his life". said the Paramedic. "Your his wife?"

Chloe nodded "Can I please come with him? He needs me with him!"

The Paramedic nodded and helped her into the Ambulance. Chloe sat near Oliver he looked like he had passed out and the Paramedics were doing everything they possibly could to save him. Chloe's heart pounded like crazy she felt near to hysterics. But she had to be there for Oliver. She couldn't fall apart now, she just couldn't!. On the way to the hospital Chloe dialed Lois's number. She hoped Lois and Clark would meet her at the Hospital. She didn't want to be alone during all of this. She also called Carter and Dinah leaving them a message to get to her right now.

To be Continued Look For the Sequel Keep Holding On coming soon!


End file.
